I'm not a kid anymore
by Kamo-chan74
Summary: With 16, he fell in love. Now, with 18 he had matured in both body and mind, but his love hadn't changed one bit during those two years. But how can he make the other one fall for him- when the one he loves is no other then Reborn, his very own tutor? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there!**

**This is a sample of my next story, "I'm not a kid anymore" !**

**Recently I got hooked up on Katekyo Hitman Reborn and came up with this story,**

**so here is the first bit of it.**

**I put this up because I wanted to know how you would like it, to test the waters or something like that.**

**Don't worry for everyone who is reading "Some kind of wish surprise" (my Air Gear story),**

**I haven't decided to stop it, school's just been a pain in the ass and I got no time to type the next chapter.**

**So, enough with the talk, just go and read it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Kamo-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters of it, but if I did...*maniac laughter while scribbling into my note book and drooling***

_A dark room, black and white only with no light then that of the moon shining through the window. Two bodies on the bed, slung around each other tight and writhing in a hypnotic dance, their sweaty skin glistening pale and soft in the silver moon light. No clothes, just naked skin sliding against each other while hands explore each others body, a pair of big hands, a pair of slightly smaller, exploring, feeling, gripping. Moans in the heated air while the smaller figure arched when the bigger one touched him harder, pleasure rolling, pulsing through his veins, each touch setting his skin on fire, and he wanted more, it was not enough._

_He wanted more, needed more, addicted to the feeling of the other one above him, covering him with his own body, his hands trailing up and down his body, over his chest, caressing the nipples agonizingly slow before pinching them. A dark chuckle like black velvet in his ears while he gasped and arched up, soundlessly begging for more before pulling his partner down, pressing him against him and devouring his mouth desperately. He responded, kissing him felt like fire, like heaven and hell at the same time, his tongue exploring his mouth, slowly before becoming faster, more passionately while one of his hands wandered down, dancing over his leg before touching him **there**. _

_He cried out, eyes wide open, nails scratching over his partner's skin who shivered slightly at the sensation before he gripped him harder, softly first then harder, now mercilessly rubbing over his hard length before grinding into him with his own arousal. Harder and harder, more passionately, he was burning up, the pleasure coiling in his stomach and he moaned, throwing his head aside to expose his slim neck before his dark partner leaned down to bite into the milky white skin, sucking and tasting, whispering a raspy "**Mine**" into his sensitive ear._

_It made him shiver, drunken and so close, so painfully close to reach the climax he begged, but he only laughed, slowing down teasingly to suddenly thrust harder with his hand, rubbing their manhood together, biting, touching. He cried out and writhed fiercely, burying his fingers into his strong back, urging him to go faster, so close that he could taste it on his tongue, almost- "**Please**", he moaned, "**Please, let me**-" A finger silenced him, soft lips brushing ears before whispering: "**You want it? I'll give it to you**. ** But, only if **-", he grounded harder into the smaller one, making them both gasp and hiss, " Y**ou have to scream my name while I'll make you come**, **so loud that everyone knows who you belong to. Scream it, at the moment you come**." With that he rubbed him harder, faster, hips grounding into hips, moans and hisses, and then he reached his peak, falling, his body arched up while the pleasure exploded inside him like a bomb, white hot and fiercely, rearing up he ripped his mouth open to scream his lover's name while climaxing :_

With a gasp Tsuna shot up in his bed, eyes wide open while his lips formed the name of the one in his wet dream, letting it escape in a whisper so quiet that it was almost not audible, soft like a feather before the air caught and made it disappear without any trace. The young male was still breathing hard and fast but calmed down slowly, burying his face into his hands before he noticed the sticky mess between his tights and the smell of cum in the air which made him groan, softly and with an underlying hint of pain inside. "Not again...", he murmured and stood up slowly, grimacing he stared down at the loose gray pants he was wearing which now had a growing wet spot right on his crotch, same on the bed on the sheets, shimmering wet in the darkness. A look on the clock on his night desk made him sigh again, it was still deep in the night and dark outside, silver moonlight piercing through the half pulled up shutters on his window, three o' clock in the morning.

Tsuna absently ran a hand through his unruly hair, his eyes trailing over his bed while he remembered his hands, a delicate blush spreading under his skin he quickly shook his head and straightened up to pull off the dirty sheets, throwing them onto the floor he wandered over to his wardrobe and took out clean jogging pants, underwear and a shirt. He might as well go and take a shower, no, he needed to, to clean his body of the sweat and cum, scrubbing off the sensation of desire which clung on his skin like sirup and prickled unpleasantly and threatening to set his want on fire again, he need to choke it before it was too late. His dark eyes wandered one last time over his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything like the sheets, quickly walking over to the window and ripping it open, rolling up the shutter to let in the fresh, cool air of the night, to let it erase the smell of his cum, his shame, his painful desire, leaving no sign of his dream behind. He just wished he could erase his dreams as easy as the smell which clung in his memories like glue, resisting to let go and flow away.

He swiftly opened his door, peeking down the dark meadow before he slid out and closed it, walking down the stairs to throw the dirty sheets into the washer before he made his way upstairs. His naked feet made no sound on the floor, not slowing down when he passed another room's door, knowing that he had to be careful. Not that he would stumble or fall down onto the floor, the times where that happened to him were over, and he had had more then enough embarrassing experiences to sneak past that door without a sound where he slept. No, he wouldn't wake up. Still, only until the bathroom door was closed behind him did he relax, closing his eyes in exhaustion before he opened them and went over to the wash bowl and splashed cold water into his still heated face, shaking his head which sent drops of water flying he stroke his hair back and stared into the mirror.

A male face, oval shaped with smooth lines, full lips and smooth skin barely marred by anything then the darker skin under the eyes, cheekbones which could be a bit higher but still fit, no more child like bit still having that certain look of innocence and softness which others found so strangely pleasing. A grown up face. His face, no longer that of a fourteen year old but that of an eighteen year old, staring back at him with his eyes which weren't the light color anymore, now in a dark honey, streaked with tiny brighter strips.

Tsuna slowly reached out, his fingers sliding over the cool surface before touching his face, trailing the shape of his lips, and just that bare touch brought back the memories of his dream and made him shudder, his eyes darkened with desire and his body tensed up longingly, anxiously while his skin felt like it was tightening with hunger, the ghost image of those rough, long fingers brushing his self, touching his core, his manhood and he almost moaned, quickly choking the sound with a bit into his hand. "No", he whispered after he let go, staring down at the reddish imprint of his teeth into the back of his hand, a clean half moon before he shook himself and quickly shrugged off his clothes, stepping into the shower to clean himself, to erase the sweat, the cum, the heat of that dream.

After he finished and put on the fresh clothes, pleasantly cool on his skin, he settled down on the window ledge, staring at the stars blinking in the dark sky while frustration and anger curled inside his stomach, bitter and hard, closing his eyes he leaned into the cool brush of a draft before he went off the ledge, closing the window and pulling down the shutter halfway to make it look like it had when he had woken up, climbing back into his bed though he knew it was futile. He had never been able to fall asleep again after having those dreams. Never. Nevertheless he closed his eyes to let himself get embraced by the darkness, shoving away any thoughts while he waited for the morning to come.

Light flooded through the shutter, the golden shine of the rising sun in the morning, accompanied by the twittering of birds in the trees, the first, early cars driving to work and the footsteps of joggers, dogs and the mailmen. Tsuna moved slightly but still stayed in the same position, with his back facing the door, an arm underneath his head, listening to the sound of the awaking world outside when he suddenly sensed something coming, a familiar feeling tingling up and down his back but he didn't move an inch, eyes closed he waited while inwardly he prepared himself while perceiving the tiniest sound from his door, so low that he couldn't really hear it then sense. Only a little more, then he could- now!

In the next second he bounced up incredible fast, making a forward flick flack off his bed, dodging the giant hammer which was slammed down onto his bed but stopped before it could be broken, standing up he rubbed his eyes, already knowing who had tried to wake him up that roughly. There was only one person capable of this. "Seems like you are finally getting better at moving your sluggish body", a deep voice said with a chuckle before the hammer was pulled back and transformed back into a familiar green animal which crouched on the intruder's hat. "Good morning to you, too, Reborn", Tsuna replied eye rolling before turning around, facing his tutor who was leaning against the door frame casually, clad like always in an elegant black suit with a neat tied tie and his beloved fedora under which black onyx eyes looked at him, a smirk playing around his lips.

"Morning Dame- Tsuna", he greeted with a slight nod, his smirk widening when he saw how the brown haired scowled slightly at the familiar nickname before replying: "How about trying to wake me up a bit more...gentle? One day you are really going to smash my head or put holes into it with your gun!" "That's all part of your training", Reborn answered unaffected, "I have to make sure you don't slack off and destroy the efforts I put into you with sweat and my blood." "Your Blood? More like my blood!", Tsuna grumbled and folded his arms. "Anything to make you the perfect next Vongola boss, Dame- Tsuna. And don't be so whiny, it's not like you have never bled before", the hitman replied easily, his black eyes wandering over Tsuna's room before he turned around and said: "Now move your lazy ass downstairs, your Mother has prepared breakfast". The soon to be young Mafia boss sighed, but nodded, quickly changing clothes before he followed Reborn into the kitchen where a nice breakfast was waiting for them and his mother greeted them happily: "Good morning Tsuna dear, Reborn! Enjoy your breakfast!"

"Thanks, mom", Tsuna replied before sitting down, grabbing a bun before he looked at the black haired man who was sipping on his beloved espresso, reading the newspaper with concentration, his hand placing down the cup before putting his fingers against his cheek thoughtfully. "You know, I think you just love to see me bleed", he said and bit into his bun, making Reborn snicker before replying: "Of course, it is quite entertaining. If I just remember that time where you bled that much that you thought you would die and almost fainted..." "Haha, how funny", Tsuna mocked and pouted, " I was bleeding like a fountain and you think it was funny?" "Sure, at least the way you were running up and down hysterically and flailing with your arms before you fell over...it reminded me of a duck", the hitman chuckled, before throwing one last look at the newspaper and standing up. "Now Dame -Tsuna, go, you still have school to attend to. A future Vongola boss always has to be on time", he ordered and hushed the brown eyed male who quickly stood up and picked up his school bag, hurrying out of the house.

Reborn was true, he shouldn't always be late, plus he really didn't need Hibari to chase him or rather bite him to death because he was late again- not on this morning with fragments of his dream still disturbing him. " Bye Tsuna!", his mother waved him with a smile which he replied honestly, walking ahead the street before he looked back once more, glancing at the tall figure leaning against the door frame, black onyx eyes which he knew so well meeting his eyes and holding his gaze firmly, then he slowly waved a good bye which was answered by a small nod of the hitman which looked rather short, but even from here he could see the smile playing on his lips, making him feel both content and uneasy, but he suppressed the upcoming feelings and turned around, walking to school.

It was strange, he thought, how much could change in those few years, so much and yet so less. The only difference maybe was that he still got many problems, some were old, some were new- but that one felt heavy, so heavy that it sometimes felt like it would choke him with frustration, a chain, both hot and cold at the same time. Four years had passed and he was no longer fourteen and weak, easy to scare, he was eighteen now, a grown up and stronger then before he dared to say, though to what amount he couldn't really say, and he would soon take over the place as the next Vongola boss, the Decimo in maybe a year. He was still reluctant about that but no longer really protested against not wanting to become the boss, how could he with his family, his friends he made- and Reborn supporting him? He wouldn't fail, wouldn't break because they would help him, and Reborn would guide him, as strong and secure as always, like from the first moment on he had met him, not knowing how his life would change when he first met the arcobaleno, the hitman, the one who would train him.

Four years. He only knew him since four years and it already felt like he would not survive if Reborn ever disappeared and leave him behind, alone, hurt and so confused. It felt strange knowing that the hitman whom he had first hated or at least felt scared off to the point of running away now hold such an important place in his heart besides his family, not just a tutor, a trainer, a hitman, a sadistic slave driver was so precious to him, giving him warmth and happiness. First just being his trainer it had slowly changed for him, his tutor, then a protector, then his guardian and finally his friend, as close as possible it was, a tightly strung bond tied between Tsuna and Reborn, the bond of a disciple and a tutor changed into something much deeper.

The arcobaleno had never left him, had always believed into him, he had pushed him, supported him to make him stand up when he fell, and no matter how much it hurt he stood up again, pulled up by the trust Reborn put into him, his believe that he _would _stand up. And he could tell that Reborn felt the same way, that bond they had built, visible in small gestures, his patience when Tsuna didn't really understand something but still tried honestly, those tiny moments when he was gentle in a way which belied his normally rough and sadistic treatment of Tsuna, the way his eyes shone with pride when he had managed a hard challenge, a fight, watching over him when he was sleeping, protecting him.

He trusted him like no one else and wanted to keep him close, needed him to be close, wanting his attention, his praise, knowing that he was watching him and would always watch him, never leaving, and if he had to, offer his life to protect him. He loved him with his whole heart like he did with his friends and family. That had been the start, the strong feelings which eventually bore the spark which would later set his heart on fire for a person like never before in his life, though still unnoticed and asleep at first, waiting for the right moment to awaken- with a force so hard that Tsuna was not even the slightest prepared, vulnerable and open to receive it before it tore through his soul and made it tremble like the string of a violin, a feeling both so painfully and pleasantly that he would never forget it, that day, it had been branded into his mind.

The beginning change of his feelings for Reborn had probably started on that special day, the day he himself saw as Reborn's second birthday, his rebirth, the day when they had finally been able to break the arcobaleno's curse which had forced him into that baby body and chained his life. For two years they had been searching, thinking, trying to find a cure, during their time of training because the hitman would have never allowed them " to slack off over something they would probably not even find because it was as impossible as meeting a zebra pattern wearing rainbow unicorn laying in a pup with a heavy hangover".

Tsuna and his friends couldn't really do much since actually Verde had done most of the work being the genius who was also restricted by that curse, but they supported the other arcobalenos who too helped as well as they were able to do, searching everywhere, bit by bit putting research material together, helping as guinea pigs even if it had to be done, luckily those times didn't end with something terrible, Skull once shrunk and was even smaller for a day, Colonello was accidentally fused together with his hawk, making him look like a little blond angel- just that angels didn't curse and then changed over into hawk cries. They had to chain him to prevent him from flying away and doing something stupid like getting shot down, scaring kids or other stuff before the effect wore off.

But eventually Verde had managed it, he had found a cure and after they had all arcobalenos together in a group he had explained it how it worked. Tsuna still didn't understand it how it actually had worked although Verde had explained it to everyone, something with channeling their energies the right way, the pattern of the energy waves and the right balanced negative and positive load of their energies to negotiate the effect of the curse but keep their powers, plus the right, 'perfect' neutral state of their bodies to prevent any taints and disturbance in the energy flow which could cause fatal errors and so on. The list had been actually longer but he had forgotten it, science had never been his strong point, and he was sure the other ones- besides the arcobalenos themselves of course- had also barely understand anything.

He had been sixteen at that time, together with the other ones he had been watching how the arcobalenos had formed a octagon in perfect calculated gaps from each other, a dozen of measure machines been attached to their baby bodies which blinked and made other strange noise, controlled by several very complicated computers with Verde running back and forth between them, checking everything a last time before he joined the others. One moment before they started Reborn had looked up, his eyes locking with Tsuna's before he smiled. In the next moment eight lights exploded, seven in the colors of the rainbow with that paler one from Lal Mirch, eight light pillars shooting up in the sky before they sunk down, forming eight bright orbs of pure energy around each arcobaleno, the energy was so strong and massive that the grass was burned off were they were standing, the air was whirling like a storm was coming, even knocking down a few trees which were too close.

It was beautiful and yet at the same time frightening, and his heart had been beating like crazy, screaming at him to run to Reborn and help him, but how, he couldn't, all he could do was stare at that orb in a bright yellow, so beautiful and as clear as the sun, hiding the arcobaleno inside, then suddenly, if that was even possible, the energy had become even stronger, so strong that the pressure was throwing them off their feet, the lights had become even brighter to the point that it was too painful to even look at it before everything exploded into a giant light orb, taking their sights away. When the brown eyed male had opened his eyes again there were eight crater burned into the ground, their edges burned and hissing with heat, black with ash and his heart nearly broke, because he couldn't see Reborn, where was he, he ran over before slithering down the walls of the crater where Reborn had been standing, toppling over and standing up again before finally fell over and rolled down the last meters inelegantly, stopping in a pose with him laying on the back and his legs left and right his head.

Blinking in pain- he hit his head when rolling down- he groaned and then fully opened his eyes when he heard a voice talking, saying his name: "Tsuna?" He looked up, or rather tried to with his view upside down to look for who had called him, the stranger's voice had been deep and unknown to him, but...His eyes widened when he saw someone at the center of the crater, half sitting half kneeling while his mind asked: who was that? It was a man, naked as the day he was born and exposed to the air around him, his skin covered and smeared with dirt, ash and earth, black unruly hair with two curled sideburns on each cheek, black eyes, as black as onyx stared at him, wide and asking.

Unable to move he stared at the man who lifted his hands, staring down at them before touching his body carefully, like to check if everything was in place. The young male could only stare who was that? He seemed familiar, he had seen him already- then he remembered that time when they had fought as the arcobalenos representatives in teams against each other, that time when he had fought against his father and that strange man in a black suit had appeared to teach him properly how to fight before he had disappeared again. But what was this man doing here, in place of- "Who are you?", he rasped out, panic, struggling before he got up and knelt in front of the man who looked up when he spoke, "Why are you here? Where's Reborn? What did you do with him?"

The stranger stared at him with those hypnotic onyx eyes before he spoke slowly, carefully, like he was testing his voice: " Dame- Tsuna, do you not recognize me? It seems like I still have to teach you a lot more- especially your slow brain." The young male stared at the stranger confused, how could he know his annoying nickname? And what was that about teaching? He had only taught him one time- wait. That voice...it was deep and soft like black velvet, and yet...and yet it was strangely familiar, the articulation, the emphasis, the underlying, gentle and yet piercing mock, that smirk which now played around his lips, those black eyes...the curled sideburns- his thoughts tumbled, all upside down and messed up before he finally realized it. "Wait", Tsuna gasped and stuttered "Re- Reborn? But, then that does mean, that- you- that man- you were that guy-", he stopped, blushing heavily when he realized how stupid he had been for not realizing that sooner.

Reborn stared at him, his lips twitching, one corner of his mouth went up before his shoulder started to shake and he threw his head back, laughing like Tsuna had never heard him. Sure, Reborn as a baby had also laughed sometimes, but this was different, it wasn't that high pitched child voice but that of a man, deep and velvet with tiny roughness hidden under it, a pleasant sound which sent a slight tingle down the brown haireds back, on one hand because he laughed about him, on the other hand because Reborn now sounded so different. His laugh was so light, filled with joy, before he stopped and looked at Tsuna, his black eyes glinting, embarrassed he was only able to stand it for a hew seconds before he looked aside, and although he surely didn't blush as much as he had done like before- not with having Reborn constantly embarrassing him which had hardened him- he couldn't suppress the blush creeping under his cheeks.

He suddenly understood, no, he knew it - Reborn was free now, free of the chains which had kept him from truly living like he wanted, free of any restrains, free to go where ever he wanted- his stomach dropped, suddenly realizing that this meant- straining to keep his composure he swallowed, looking up at Reborn to half forced, half honest smile out: " So it worked! I'm- I'm so happy for you Reborn! You deserve it to be free, after all these years, so surely you know want to do what you missed and...", he stopped, trailing off while he looked aside, heart aching before he forced himself to say: " You know, you can leave m- now", he had almost said 'me', "I would understand that if you want to, since you are back to your real form, and as a hitman, and all that stuff...you- you don't need to stay here anymore...". Reborn stared at him, his black onyx eyes unreadable. In the next moment Tsuna cried out when the arcobaleno suddenly pinched his nose hard and painfully, twisting it heartily before he let go and gave his forehead a painful flick with his fingers, with enough force to knock him down.

The teen landed onto the ground with a yelp, sitting up he rubbed his aching nose and forehead, complaining hurt : " Wh- what was that for?" The hitman sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance before he looked at the younger male, reaching out he roughly stroke his head and said with a sigh: " Dame- Tsuna, don't be so stupid. Why should I leave you now, just because I got my old body back? I should hit you again just for thinking that, you imbecile." The brown haired male twitched and nodded slowly, smiling while he could feel a tiny bit of wetness in the corner of his eyes, shaking his head to make them go away.

The older man sighed and reached out, swiping with his thumb over his cheek to wipe away the wetness before he put his hand on Tsuna's shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze, then he said: "Don't cry. A Vongola boss doesn't cry. And you are stronger then that." He looked at his disciple, then into the sky before he looked down his body and asked with a chuckle: "Well, maybe you could give me now something to cover myself since my clothes have ceased to exist, hmm?" "What? Oh- oh!", the teen said appalled and scrambled to get up and bring something for his tutor who was still sitting naked on the ground, Yamato and Gokudera hastily brought him a pair of big pants and a long coat to cover most of his nudity before Tsuna climbed up with his tutor on his side up the crater to the others who were waiting for them, together with the other seven arcobalenos in rather weird outfits. They had given them whatever they had at the moment, no one having thought to bring some spare clothes for them, but how bad was that when they finally had their bodies back? Reborn, Colonnello and the others talked for a while before they said good bye, returning to their own homes, then the future Vongola family made their way home, too, in a quiet content mood and Tsuna felt like finally everything was in the right place.

It had first felt strange with Reborn back in his adult body, a little weird, a little new with his appearance and voice which was now suddenly way deeper, the maleness he emitted, but he was Reborn, no matter how he now looked like, he still was the same. His character and behavior hadn't changed at all, one thing Tsuna had to experience right in the next morning when he got woken up by a hammer like almost every morning or whatever swung the hitman's mood, he still loved to tease him, embarrass him, torture and train him until he was close to collapsing, and he still supported him like always.

The bond was still there, a little deeper, a little stronger, silently humming with the trust both shared, Tsuna's admiration for his guardian, Reborn's pride on his disciple, the things they had gone through together, and with Reborn's protective yet gentle care, strong threads of feelings interweaved into each other, unbreakable. He probably cared even more for this new Reborn, though he couldn't really explain why, the need to know that he was there and wouldn't leave strong like never before, carved under his skin like a n alive tattoo, withering and wriggling under the skin, pulsing with the beat of his heart and fed by the feelings which connected them. He gladly wore this chain inside, if it meant he would never loose Reborn than it was alright to be connected like that as long as he was by his side and gave him strength.

He was there, would be there, and that was all which was important.

And so they all now lived with Reborn in his new form, getting occasional visits from Lal Mirch and Colonnello, sometimes with Skull and even Verde, though that was rarely the case, going through hard training like always under Reborn's merciless eyes to make them strong, enemies also showed up more often, trying to either to kill or abduct the future Vongola boss since it had slowly leaked through who would be the next Vongola decimo. Tsuna didn't like it, he hated to fight, hated knowing that he was hurting other people but still never backed off, the need to protect his friends, his family strong and unwavering and unbreakable. It had been that day when everything changed, really changed and his feelings weren't like before, warm, content feelings, morphed into something entirely different, no longer secure and safe, that day when it had rained like the world was about to drown.

It had been a day like every other, going to school with Yamato and Gokudera, then buying some food on their way home, joking and laughing, when suddenly Tsuna had felt something, his hyper intuition warning him and he had dodged, pushing the others out of the path of the bullet shower where he had been standing. And suddenly dozen of them appeared from everywhere, and he had run, dragging his friends after them because he knew there were too many and he would not let them die, never. They had run, run and run after they finally reached a place far away from any houses to danger other people, and then they had fought. It had been hard, painful and bloody, the sound of bullets, screams and shouts in the air, mixed with the sound of a blade swishing and bombs exploding, and just when it felt like they would be overpowered, even with Tsuna's dying will flame, Yamatos sword skills and Gokuderas rain of bombs Reborn had appeared with Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro. Reborn had shot dozen of them without mercy, like Hibari who didn't let anyone even touch him while Ryohei pushed them back with the brute strength of his punches.

Tsuna had gotten some strength back to fight and protect everyone, because with Reborn here there wouldn't happen anything bad he had thought when suddenly he heard Gokudera scream and his side was suddenly flaming up, being pierced through and he staggered, but caught himself enough to dodge the next shots, staring down at his side to see red staining the white of his shirt, blooming like a red flower, loopholes where the bullets had penetrated. The man who had shot him ran closer, the intent of killing him dark and unwavering in his face before he attacked again, without mercy and brutality, he had tried to punch him, to stop him from shooting, his side burning like hell, like acid was devouring its way into his body to tear skin, muscles and organs apart, making him stumble again, another bullet grazing his cheek and ripping the skin open.

Blood ran down his cheek but he barely paid attention to it, too caught up in not getting hit again, the pain was blurring his view and the dying will flickered, growing weaker which distracted him enough to catch another shot into the wound and this time he cried out, in pain, and the man had rushed forward, the gun in his hands lifted up to deal the killing blow, all he could think was / _I will really die /_ and with a scream he jumped forward into the man, his fist connecting with the man's face in a sickening sound of something crushing and softer things being torn apart, both crashing onto the ground before he finally blacked out.

It only lasted for a few seconds though, because when he woke up the others were just running towards him, hissing in pain he tried to stand up and felt something brushing his fingers, only to froze on the spot when he saw what it was. It was the man who had tried to kill him, and he was dead. Half of his face had been destroyed, smashed into a bloody mess, a soft, gooey pulp and bits of something pinkish, mixed with grayish yellow splinters of bones. At first his mind refused to realize what he was seeing, then he had started to shake, trying to stand up again he noticed that his hands and gloves were blood red, stained with the red liquid and a few bits of the soft mess of what had been once the man's face, the shaking had wandered into all of his body parts, again he tried to stand up and finally managed, trembling like mad while bitter bile rose up in his throat. He had killed a human. He had smashed his head, breaking the skull and crushing the brain into a pulp, the proof staining his hands.

He had killed a human. He had killed a human. He had killed a human. The words had echoed through his head again and again and he started to breath faster, trembling even harder then before while he fought to breath, twitching and turning around fast when someone touched his shoulder, nearly stumbling and falling over the battered body to get away from the touch before he realized who it was. It was Reborn. He was looking at him with those black eyes, no adjudgement inside them, just a silent offer for comfort, stepping forward quietly he lightly gripped Tsuna's arms who was still trembling like mad, his breath unstable and way too fast to softly pull him forward lightly. The teenager didn't react at first, in his grip like a rag doll before he took another shuddering breath and then let himself fall into that strong chest, pressing his face against the black cloth to cover his eyes while his bloody fingers gripped the suit so hard that it almost ripped.

And Reborn, who always told Tsuna a Vongola member had to look neat, whether being a hitman or the boss himself to make sure he wouldn't stain his clothes, Reborn who would let him run a marathon on muddy ground and punishing him if there was even a little spot on them, slowly pressed him closer with no hesitation, wrapping his arms around the smaller one without caring about the blood tainting the suit and seeping through. And the younger male sunk into this rare comfort of closeness, taking in the familiar smell of gunpowder, tobacco and espresso, trembling and silently crying, screaming inside his soul before eventually the pain, shock and exhaustion kicked in with the blood loss and his knees gave him. He was caught into two strong arms which hoisted him up like he was weighing as much as a feather, steadying him against the hitman's chest and he closed his eyes, letting his head roll back in silent defeat and trust, being carried back home. Reborn was there. Everything would be alright.

Tsuna's mother nearly got a heart attack when she saw Reborn hurrying inside with a half unconscious Tsuna, bloody and limply hanging in the hitman's arms who s hushed her away when she wanted to help: "I'll take him upstairs into the bathroom. Could you please call Dr. Shamal and tell him to come here asap?" She nodded and went into the kitchen to call him like the black haired man wanted, then he quickly carried him up the stairs and into the bathroom, placing the trembling brown haired onto the toilet to rip off the ripped shirt, gritting his teeth when he saw the wound on his side. Four holes in his side which were bleeding quite strong, luckily not that strong which meant no internal organs had been hit, but it still had to be treated as quick as possible, snatching a towel he pressed it firmly against the wounds, feeling a stab through his heart when the Vongola heir gasped and twitched back with a barely audible whimper, eyelids opening to reveal those dark honey eyes which stared at him.

"Dame- Tsuna, stay calm and awake. Shamal will be here soon then we will pull out the bullets and clean it, got it? So for now don't fall over." The teenager nodded, still trembling, eyes fluttering closed but before he could yell at him to not fall unconsciously a warm hand gripped his, still bloody and dirty, pressing his own firmly, although he was still shaking like mad. In the next moment the doctor appeared in the door frame, this time not whining about rather treating girls and ordered shortly: " Lay him down onto the floor, I can't treat him like that, better with something under him. And give him something to bite on, the pain killers won't do much now because I can't wait until they work." The killer did as he was told, carefully laying Tsuna down onto the floor and some towels he had quickly put there, trying to be as gentle as possible but the young male still hissed and fought for air.

The doctor examined the wounds carefully, his face dark and sharp he murmured: "Those fuckers...I hope they got what they deserved." "We killed them all", the hitman answered shortly, more interested in his disciple's health. Shamal nodded and turned around to search in his bag he had brought with him, taking out a scalpel and a pair of tweezers along with some alcohol before he knelt next to Tsuna and looked at Reborn: " You better hold him because it will hurt. I think you know that most times its normally better to leave the bullets in the body and wait until they come up until they are visible under the skin, but in his case it's better to take them out. They seem to not have wounded any organs, but a few arteries were wounded and he will bleed to death if I don't extract them." The black haired killer gritted his teeth, not wanting to think about that to happen even for a second. He refused to let that happen!

He leaned down to Tsuna and lightly slapped his cheek to make him look at him before he told him: " Tsuna, Shamal will take out the bullets before he cleans it. It will hurt, so you have to be brave, okay?" "Give him something to bite on, I have to start!", Shamal urged impatiently, "Just something, maybe a piece of cloth or-" "I got it, be quiet", Reborn cut him off sharply before he leaned down to whisper into his ear: "Here, bite on this." With that he forced the brown haired's lips apart to put his left hand between them, using his right arm and hand to press against his disciple's upper chest without too much pressure, ignoring Shamal's lifted eyebrow he hissed: "Start already, I'll keep him down!" The other man nodded before he leaned down, starting to cut into the wounded flesh.

Tsuna's eyes widened in pain, and he cried out while arching up, sound muffled by Reborn's hand who ordered him: "Bite my hand to stay calm!". In the next moment he hissed lightly when teeth clamped down on his hand, burying themselves into the flesh hard. It was terrible for him to watch. The scalpel sliced through the skin, opening the red flesh underneath it with a tunnel which was constantly bleeding, inside something gray dully shone. "Here it goes, the first one", Shamal murmured, taking the pair of tweezers he carefully put it into the tunnel, trying to grip the bullet, then the doctor finally got it and pulled, making the teenager's body buck up wildly in pain, trying to flee but Reborn firmly pressed him down while gritting his teeth at the teeth burying themselves into his hand. The bullet went out with a wet sound, more blood oozing out before the man continued. The second bullet made Tsuna buck up even harder, nearly kicking the doctor into the face when he trashed out. At the third he was screaming, voice muffled by the hitman's hand which was clamped between his teeth while he tried to push him off, to twist himself out of the grip, but his grip was as hard as iron.

The fourth. When the pair of tweezers went into his flesh, the Vongola heir's eyes widened when they dug deeper into the flesh, Shamal cursed roughly, hissing: "It's deeper then the other three!". He twitched back when Tsuna trashed out again and hissed: " Keep him down, dammit!" Reborn icily glared at him, his dark aura actually making the doctor shut up before he leaned down and whispered into Tsuna's ear: "Calm down, it's the last one, okay? Just one more to go and we are finished! Hold onto me and don't let go!" The teen's wide open eyes, dark and filled with pain, flickered around, fluttering before they fell on his and he stared back, forcing those dark honey eyes to only look at him, holding his gaze firmly. The next moment Tsuna's body arched up high while he started to scream, twisting wildly around, hands gripping onto Reborn's arms and nails scratching over his arms while he fought against the iron hard grip, kicking, trying to escape but it didn't shift even an inch, insane pain pulsing through his body.

In the next moment the bullet went out and his body relaxed, carefully Reborn pulled out his hand of his mouth which was bleeding before he softly brushed the younger male's face which was sweaty, the boy was breathing heavily and unstable, eyes fluttering, making his heart ache and he wanted to hold him, to make him feel alright. Blinking he shoved his protective need aside and watched how Shamal used swabs with alcohol to clean the wounds before he started to sew, making Tsuna gasp and tense up but he calmed him, watching how the doctor stopped the bleeding, leaving four small lines of stitched up skin which was reddened before he motioned him to help the young male sit up, wrapping a bandage around his side. He then quickly cleaned the shot cut on his cheek and put a patch on it.

"Want me to take care of your hand?", he asked with a look at Reborn's hand, sighing when the hitman shook his head and said: "I'll take care of it by myself."Well, then...that was it", the bearded man sighed and sat up, collecting his stuff to put it back into the bag and standing up to walk to the door, turning around he looked at Reborn: "Make sure he doesn't move too much, it will take some time to heal up from inside with a few muscle tissues torn. If it starts to bleed again call me and I'll come over. For now, rest is most important. See you then".

With that the doctor disappeared, leaving Reborn alone in the bathroom with his disciple. He sighed, finally feeling some of the tension disappear in his body. Tsuna was out of danger. He was alright. He was safe. "Dame- Tsuna, come. You heard it, you need some rest now". The younger male just nodded, letting himself get pulled up by the older man and guided to his room where he sat down onto the bed, dully watching how Reborn pulled a fresh shirt and pants out of his closet to give it to him, slowly he stood up and put them on before he sluggishly crawled into his bed and pulled the blanket over his body. "Go to sleep", he heard Reborn say, "I need to make a few calls. I'll come back later. For now...just rest, sleep. You need it."

With that he quietly went out of the room, leaving the teenager alone, and as soon as the door was closed the shivering slowly started to spread through his body again, he couldn't stop it. He wanted to yell for Reborn, to tell him to come back but his lips wouldn't budge, like they were stone. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to dream. He didn't want to dream. He didn't want to dream. He didn't- but it was a fight without a chance of winning, because the exhaustion was way stronger, with the blood loss and the pain in his side throbbing like his head did, straining he tried to push it away, but his eyes fluttered and closed over and over again before he finally was unable to resist any longer and succumbed, falling asleep with the sound of heavy rain outside.

Red. Red and red. Red and black. Red and white. Red. Red. Red. Red...His dreams were black and white, the only color was red, spreading through them like a virus, staining everything, his hands were dripping with red, red, red, red everywhere, on his clothes on his body, tiny pieces of brain clinging on his hands, to his feet the battered corpse of that man. The dream wavered, trembling before it replayed, and again the man was running towards him, again his body reacted on his own, smashing through his head, the cracking and bursting of organs and bones, red, red, red spreading everywhere, again and again, dripping over his eyes, over his body. And he screamed, screamed in horror, trying to wipe it off, but it was glued to his skin, dead dead dead, the red, the blood was whispering, murderer, murderer, murderer.

He screamed for it to stop, no, he didn't want to hear it, stop it, stop it, stop it! Stop it! But it didn't stop, again and again he saw his fist, his body, reacting, smashing forward into the head, destroying it, a bloody pulp, blood shooting out, again and again and again and again. An endless hell, and no one was there to pull him out of it, to save him, no matter how often he screamed. Why? Why was no one there? Why did nobody hear him? Make it stop his mind, his soul screamed, I don't want to see this, murderer, murderer, murderer, make it stop make it stop make it stop, please make it stop, please, anyone, please...For a second a picture flashed up inside his mind, a face he knew, a face he was longing for so desperately it was burning, and he tried to stand up, slipping in the blood, lifting his bloody hands into the sky and screaming as loud as he could: _REBORN _!

Screaming and trashing wildly he woke up, with the name on his lips like a prayer, hectically looking around while his breath was fast and unstable, bits of his dreams flashing in his head. Blood, so much blood, blood everywhere, on his hands and his body, the cracking, bursting sound of the head being smashed, the feeling of the bones, the brain, breaking under his fist...Tsuna choked and pressed a hand against his mouth, fighting to get out of the blanket which had wrapped itself around his legs before he managed to get free and wriggled out of it, crashing down onto the floor next to his bed which sent a wave of terrible brain piercing through his side, gasping he struggled to get up and staggered to the bathroom. Pushing the door open with a weak push he fell down onto the floor and crawled over to the toilet, gasping and choking, then he lifted himself up and, no longer able to hold it, he vomited violently, painfully and hard while his body convulsed.

He emptied himself of his stomach content, each time it seemed to stop and he struggled for breath another gush came up and forced itself painfully through his mouth, puking, whimpering, gasping, and it hurt so much, but he couldn't stop it. A warm hand touched his neck, caressing it shortly before it wandered down his back and stroke it up and down, another hand wiping the hair out of his face while he emptied his stomach until it finally stopped after what seemed like a little eternity, his breath coming out short and unstable, painfully rasping over his dry throat while he puked a last time, only bile escaping his insides. His body shuddered and went weak, losing his hold on the toilet, but before he could fall the hands caught him and hold him firmly, pulling him closer into a warm body, he leaned against the other one and took a trembling breath, closing his eyes and sinking into the warmth. The arms hold him, a hand stroking his hair before a deep voice said slowly: " It's alright. It is hard, but don't forget it, what you did. Remember it, but don't let it pull you down or it will break you. And you are stronger then that", before he was given a glass of water which he slowly took to rinse down the disgusting taste of puke.

The other one didn't say anything else, helping him to stand up he put the glass aside and, despite his weak protest which came over his lips more like a whisper, carried him into his bedroom where he laid him down onto the bed before disappearing again, coming back with a wet cloth. The cloth felt good, cooling his forehead, and he watched through half lidded eyes how the other one pulled the blanket over his trembling body before he sat down next to his bed and looked at him, black onyx eyes glimmering in the dark, watching him until he fell asleep. Red red red red red everywhere, sticking on him, on him, he couldn't get it off, a battered head looking at him, gooey brain mass dripping down, the blood whispering, murderer murderer murderer, and he screamed, screamed screamed screamed-

Trashing and screaming he woke up again, his wounds aching and with sweat on his forehead, the cloth had slipped off and was now laying on the floor, kicking the blanket off which felt like a coffin he blindly reached out until he touched the wall, nails scratching over it in an attempt to pull himself up, but he felt too weak. His dream flashing through his head he choked, gasping before he looked down on his trembling hands, seeing red dripping down from them and he screamed again, trying to wipe it off but it didn't work, gasping before a whimper slipped over his lips and he started to sob, crying out, ( murderer murderer murderer), the metallic, heavy smell of blood in his nose and he gagged again. Murderer murderer murderer. His hand slipped down the wall, nearly hyperventilating he gripped his arm before he started to scratch over the skin. Stop it stop it stop it. Harder. The nails continued to scratch, the skin turning red before it broke, little drops of blood oozing out before the smell hit in and he stopped, shaking and crying while his hand slipped off before forming a fist, burying his head into the sheets while curling up.

His mind was so confused and twisted that he only noticed after a few seconds a hand on his back, touching him before big hands softly forced him to lay back down onto the bed, the mattress going down when another body climbed onto it. In the next moment strong arms pulled him against a warm chest, one hand pulling the blanket over them before wandering up and down his back in a calming manner, the familiar smell of gunpowder, cigarettes and espresso rising into his nose before Reborn's deep voice whispered: "It's alright. It's alright." And he started to sob, crying into that strong, warm chest while he trembled, pressing himself against the hitman as close as possible, his desire, his need to be close to him so overwhelming that he nearly choked, clasping his arms around the older male in an attempt to reduce the gap between them to zero.

It felt strange, uncomfortable and yet so liberating to let it all out, especially with him. He had never cried, never, because Reborn had told him that only the weak cried and a future Vongola boss didn't cry and had to be strong, to stand tall and bear everything fate would bring him, and here he was, crying into his tutor's chest, vulnerable and weak, it felt like he was exposing himself completely. But he didn't care at the moment, all which was counting know that Reborn was there and holding him.

He continued to cry into his chest, face pressed against the warm muscles clothed in a shirt, drinking in the warmth and comfort his tutor silently offered him while his whole body was being shaken from the crying while the black haired continued to stroke his back and hair until his crying slowly grew weaker, ebbing away before it fully stopped and only his breath and body were trembling. And yet Reborn didn't let him go, still holding him in his arms and giving him comfort, he could feel his breath tickling his hair softly which made him realize just how close they were, his head against his chest, arms around each other and legs tangled into each other, a strange comfort. Normally he couldn't really stand it when someone was that close, it made him feel uncomfortable and nervous. And this was Reborn. He had never gotten that _close_ to him, to smell him, feel him, his warmth, his breath, his muscles moving slightly under his hands, and normally the hitman would have shattered any attempt even remotely similar to cuddle with brutality, since killer simply didn't cuddle. But this was different. This was Reborn. And he needed more.

Loosing the grip around the older male's body he trembling pulled himself up until they were face to face, nose brushing which sent tingles down his body while black onyx eyes stared back at him, seeing his own mirror image in them, red eyed and incredible tired and vulnerable. If the killer was surprised about the change of his position he didn't show, instead just looking at him with those piercing eyes, making him tremble, and the longer he looked into them the more it felt like they were really piercing through him, stripping him of everything until he was exposed to his bones, to his soul, and it frightened him like nothing ever had. But at the same time it felt so good, and somehow he knew he would have never been able to let go like that with somebody else.

He trembled again, slowly reaching out to touch the other one's face, it felt so strange to be laying in the same bed that he just had to because it felt like a dream. His fingertips touched warm skin before trailing, brushing over the curled sideburns and Reborn let him. He let him! It was so shocking for him that he almost twitched back, doing it just when a hand touched his cheek to stroke it softly and he closed his eyes while leaning into the touch, still shaking, his lips trembling and a tear escaping his closed eyes because it felt so good, and he never wanted him to stop. Never.

After a while the stroking stopped, but the hand still remained there, calloused skin and yet gentle, and he slowly opened his wet eyes to look at the hitman, into his eyes, this time not shying away when they met his unwavering and suddenly something inside him clicked. The moment their eyes met the spark inside his soul flamed up, the impact of it feeling like a explosion, rolling through his soul, his body and making him gasp in shock, what was that? Why was his heart suddenly beating so fast, so hard against his chest? He had closed his eyes at the shock, feeling his cheeks heat up before he dared to open them again and saw into Reborn's eyes, nearly sweeping him off his feet and he suddenly knew it, as clear as the sky after a storm of thunder and rain. He didn't like Reborn.

He loved him. It had grown inside him like seed before it expanded, god, why had he been so blind? He was the one he wanted, the one he trusted the most, the one he would give his life for, offering his soul, his heart, the one who had always supported him, helped him, trusted him, the one who who cared for him. All these tiny moments of quiet silence between them, the comfortable silence, his deep voice cheering him up, pushing him to continue because he believed into him, the rare moments of tender care, over as quick as a shooting star passing by but still so precious, the comfort he had given him regardless his demanding of being strong, all these moments piecing themselves together into these three words. He loved him. His soul, it was singing like a violin and yet crying in pain at the same time, because it hurt him to realize that, the sudden desire, the new love too strong too painful for him while his heart was beating so fast, crying soundlessly, pleadingly: _I love you I __love you I love you please love me love me love me look at me please please please I love you I love you so much it hurts it hurts make it go away love me I love you please love me._

Oh god, it hurt so much, it was too much, it was too much, his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would burst out of his chest. And it wasn't enough. Right now he needed him so much that it felt like he would bleed to death if he didn't touch him more, trembling he crawled closer and gripped the other ones face, making the hitman twitch in surprise, forcing his trembling lips to form words: " Please...", he sobbed, "Please...R-Reborn, please...let m-me...". He turned his head a little, trying to close the gap between and feel those lips on his and saw Reborn's black eyes widen, for a split second emotions flashing through, but they were gone to fast for him to see, before he quickly leaned back and pulled Tsuna down until his chin rested in his hair. The confused teenager didn't resist, trembling he buried his face once again into Reborn's chest who soothed his hair, murmuring: " Dame- Tsuna...sleep now. I'll stay with you." His grip around the younger male tightened a little, but the brown haired didn't mind, too exhausted and tired he closed his eyes and listened to the strong and secure heartbeat of the hitman, which sounded like a lullaby to him and made him fall asleep in his arms while inside him his heart whispered: _Love you love you love you, please love me too._

**So, how did you like it?**

**Was it good? Boring? Tolerable? Terrible written?**

**Tell me if I should continue this story, cause that's up to you.**

**I'm not that satisfied with it, I hope the whole feeling stuff is understandable and okay,**

**I didn't want to make them OOC and that stuff...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading this!**

**Your author Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my dear readers!**

**So, here it is, the probably long awaited second chapter!**

**Man, it took me some time, I think about...five days to write all of this,**

**but thankfully I I finished it now. It is even longer then the first which kinda surprises me,**

**I haven't expected it becoming so long.**

**But I'm sure you will be more then happy about the length, please tell me your opinions about it. I can try and cut it if it's too long for you.**

**Anyway, I don't really want to keep you from reading any longer, I'll just add something I did forget in the first chapter...**

**As surely almost every author I listen to music while writing since it helps me, it brings me into the right mood and feelings and inspires me. I will give you a list of what I was listening to while writing this chapter:**

**California King bed- Rihanna **

**Count on me- Bruno Mars **

**Summer Paradise- Simple Plan **

**Is it you- Cassie**

**The One that got away- Katy Perry**

**Behind These Hazel Eyes- Kelly Clarkson**

**Hear Me- Kelly Clarkson**

**I'm In Love (With a Killer)- Jeffree Star**

**Temporary Bliss- The Cab**

**Forever Yours- Sunrise Avenue**

**Mulan's Decision/ Short hair- Mulan Soundtrack**

**That's all. If there is someone interested I will as well post my soundtrack for the first chapter. I also wanted to write short explanations why I chose those songs, but I'm too lazy right now, ask me if you still want to know, okay?**

**Enjoy!**

**Kamo-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters of it, if I did I would turn this story into a real Manga and make R27 fans very happy...me included xD**

The next morning he had woken up alone, feeling still terrible tired and exhausted, feeling nausea rising when he remembered everything from yesterday, every detail inside his head. He also remembered how Reborn comforted him and that strange feeling which had overcome him yesterday, it felt so unreal that he almost believed it had been just a dream, just when someone came in. He looked up, seeing Reborn standing there like always and his heart jumped before beating faster and he felt a sudden nervousness rising up inside him, disabusing that nothing had been a dream. He managed to stay calm, but inside his soul was trembling, vibrating with the strange feelings, the painful desire to be close to him, to stay by his side, to feel him, touch him. And it frightened him, even more then yesterday, he felt frightened to death by this feelings which had spread inside him like a disease, tangled around his heart like a net which whispered: _Love you love you love you love me love me love me._

The hitman had looked at him with an eyebrow lifted while he desperately fought to hide the inner turmoil he was having, pushing against them until he had managed to suppress them, captivating them with chains. " Are you feeling better?", the killer asked, looking at him, his black onyx eyes testing him critically, waiting until his disciple finally dared to open his mouth without spitting out strange stuff which was going through his panicking head. "Yeah, I guess so...better then yesterday at least...". " Tell me, do you think you will need rest?", the older male asked calmly and Tsuna realized that it was a test. The hitman was serious, he could tell it. If he said yes he would give him the day off to recover, but it wasn't really aimed at his wounds, even Reborn would never push him to hard work with wounds like that and still fresh.

No, he was asking if he was strong enough to go to school despite what had happened yesterday, if he was strong enough to bear it, if his soul was able to remember everything- and not resulting into a break down of him. He could read it in his eyes which usually were so unreadable, asking him. Was he strong enough now? He shortly closed his eyes, softly rubbing them before he opened them again, looking into those black eyes which made his heart beat faster involuntarily and it almost made him twitch back when he recognized what was written inside him. That man believed in him, he believed that he would stand up again and be strong, even after what happened yesterday, that he would be strong. It made him shiver, a moment of nervousness passing by before he gave himself a push and stood up, his heart beating faster when he saw the pride in Reborn's eyes."Then come on Dame- Tsuna, move your lazy ass downstairs, breakfast is ready", his tutor said with the usual teasing in his voice, though it did sound a bit softer then usual. The brown haired nodded in reply, standing up to quickly change into new clothes, someone, probably Reborn, had put them onto his chair, and he followed him downstairs.

After finishing breakfast with his mother still being very worried and asking him if he really did want to go to school, yes yes, he wanted, no, he wouldn't move too much, of course not, yes, if it hurt he would call her and go home, Yamamoto and Gokudera would help him he slowly walked to school with his two friends who looked rather worried. Inside his head, besides the terrible memories of what he did was another question, a problem swirling around, making his head spin and ache in time with his heart and soul. He was strong enough to go to school after a day like that, after having nightmares about it again and again, having puked and cried. But he wasn't strong enough, not the least for this love pulsing inside his heart and inwardly he trembled, feeling utterly vulnerable and confused, silently screaming: Why? Why had he fallen in love, out from all people, with _Reborn_ ? No, he wasn't strong enough for that. Not even a bit.

With sixteen, he feel in love. With eighteen, he had matured, but still was in love with the same person, almost like a miracle for him. He had hoped it would go over, away, like one of those crushes he had sometimes harbored, but no, it hadn't. He had tried to fall in love with someone else, thinking that maybe would help to erase those terrible feelings inside him, like he was trying to rip out a plant with it's roots but it didn't help at all. He really had tried it, over and over again, trying to concentrate on Kyoko-chan, but only to soon find out he was unable to feel the same things he felt like he did with Reborn being around. No matter how hard he tried to see how cute she was, how gentle and nice, supportive and always happy, he just couldn't feel the same, even with Ryohei's permission to date her and the other ones positive feedback. It was like he was trying to date his own sister which felt terrible, and he was unable to shove the picture of that person inside his heart and mind away, that dark, strong hitman who hold power over his heart like no one else.

The real horror for him started one month after the whole incident when he had first killed someone, when those dreams had started. He thanked god that as soon as Reborn had come back in his adult body his mother had persuaded him into taking his own room and had ignored his arguments about having to watch over his disciple, answering that he should be able to do so even when not sharing a room. Until that it had already been hard enough with Reborn in his room because after a time every teenager started to have wet dreams, nothing was wrong with that, but with someone else in his room...The hitman had loved to casually drop comments about the interesting noises he had heard in the night with tossing and turning included, or ask questions like "Dame- Tsuna, how about telling me your dream from last night? It must have been really _good_ with the noises you made, hmm?" while smirking in a way which made him swing between wanting to die on the spot or trying to strangle his tutor to death.

So, with sixteen he had had his fair share of wet dreams, who wouldn't at his age, having been able to 'enjoy' them without someone else in his room and relishing in the feeling of being able to pleasure himself like every normal male teenager at his age. ( Though he still had to stay alert to a certain degree, you never knew when Reborn could suddenly appear in your room, and he really didn't want to be caught in the act of doing stuff like that). He really was grateful for having his room to himself when those dreams had started. Wet dreams, of course, but was disturbing him more was who exactly had appeared in them, first he hadn't been able to really remember anything then the intense feeling of pleasure when he had woken up from it, sweaty and breathless with cum sticking on his tights inside his pants, but then it slowly got clearer until he could no longer deny that it was Reborn.

Not girls with big breasts, willing to please him and do anything he wanted to, but instead the hitman, with a body nothing like a girl's or woman's, hard, strong and flat chested, he wasn't in control in those dreams, it was him, holding him down, pleasuring him until he was a shivering mess, whispering things into his ear which made him go beet red when he remembered them. Maybe he would have understood it more if Reborn were a woman, a girl, but no, he was a man without even the smallest doubt, driving him insane, but he couldn't change it, realizing after six months that it was useless, useless trying to stop these feelings which had already enwind his heart in a tight grip, useless trying to fall in love with someone else and push this away as a simple crush of a hormonal teenager. This inner self confession had tasted so bitter, it had hurt to admit it because with his self awareness had come another knowledge: Reborn didn't love him. Not like he did. The hitman could, would never love him like that, so basically it felt like grasping a dream and finally experiencing the truth inside it, only to have it burst like a colorful bubble because, after all, it was just a dream. It was a lost game. Or...was it?

"Good morning Tenth!", Gokudera greeted him happily, his green eyes blinking excitedly while next to him Yamamoto laughed at him and waved: "Hi Tsuna! Ready for school?" "More or less", the eighteen year old replied with a small laugh, joining them before they walked to school together, discussing whether their math teacher would or would not make the possible small test. Both boys had also grown since that faithful day in Tsuna's life. With sixteen, both had already been bigger then with fourteen when their story together began, but in those two years after that they had shot up again, Yamamoto being the biggest of the three while Gokudera was only slightly smaller, shortly followed by Tsuna who didn't mull over the fact that once again he was the smallest, though only by a few centimeter. He was already glad that he had grown up that much and wasn't that weak looking anymore. Both were still the best friends he had, now even stronger then because.

He could remember very good how at school they had both dragged him to a place where nobody would disturb them in their lunch time, and had asked him if everything was alright with him, with worried faces and guilty expressions. Gokudera had apologized again and again, how he should have stayed at his side all the time as being the right hand of him, Yamamoto roughly saying the same, that he should have been there to protect Tsuna when the man had shot him. He had smiled a little, feeling happy how much they cared for him and had replied: "Yes, I'm fine. The wounds still hurt, but it's okay- ". "No, it's not", Yamamoto had interrupted him, exchanging looks with Gokudera before he slowly continued: "That man yesterday...you killed him, right?"

The brown haired had twitched back at that, frightened that they were talking about that. "I'm really sorry, that I hadn't been there to help you", the baseball fan slowly said in a quiet voice, his eyes dark and sad while he had sat down besides Tsuna, laying an arm over his shoulder and slightly squeezing him, "It was terrible, that you were forced to do that...". The silver haired beside them had been silent before also sitting down and fiddled nervously with his hands before he slowly said in a stagnant voice: "You know, Tenth, I...I have already killed someone, not only just once and...I know how it feels like, the first time you kill someone. I will never forget how it was." His green eyes had darkened as well while becoming distant, no doubt remembering how he had killed someone the first time before he had looked up, noticing how they other two had looked at him with wide eyes, immediately he had stiffened and stuttered: "I'm sorry, Tenth, I shouldn't have kept something like that a secret, surely it must be an important information for your knowledge! I'm very sorry, please forgive me!"

He had become quiet, looking away with stiff shoulders, clearly awaiting some sort of angry yelling, but when he had looked back at them Yamamoto had given him a punch onto the nose while saying sourly: "Idiot, you don't have to apologize. It is only natural to keep something like that a secret! You did what you had to do, no more or less then that, I'm sure of that. Why should we be mad at you? Right, you aren't angry at him Tsuna?" The brown haired had had a shock at first, surprised, then hurt that Gokudera had already experienced something like that without telling his friends, but how could he? He knew what it felt like. He had shook his head before smiling weakly, still tired because of the day before: "No, I'm not mad at you, Gokudera. I could never be mad at you."

The silver haired had blushed a little, awkwardly shifting around before hesitantly letting an arm slide over Tsuna's shoulder to join Yamamoto's arm, the sword wielding teenager quietly saying: " We are there for you, Tsuna. We are your guardians, your friends, no matter what, and if you ever need us we will be there if you need to talk, okay? Don't forget that." Tsuna had swallowed a little, fighting back the tears threatening to form before he nodded, the three teenager lapsing into silence, slowly Yamamoto had leaned his head against Tsuna's who accepted the touch, followed by Gokudera who also leaned his head against Tsuna's head, giving him comfort and a moment to rest, a moment they shared, and it had felt so comforting that the brown haired had almost wanted to cry, once again wondering if he were worth being their boss.

The silence however was interrupted when Hibari had appeared, staring at them with his dark blue eyes before cool saying: " Should I report you to the headmaster or bite you myself to death for trying to escape the teacher's attention to do plan disturbance or engage into scandalous, dirty things in Nanimori? It looks very suspiciously the way you are sitting there." Gokudera had immediately jumped up angrily, spitting out: "Shut up you fucking asshole! We weren't planning to do anything idiotic like that, we were only giving Tenth some help!" "Whatever...I'll keep my eyes on you." "He was right Hibari", Yamamoto joined in and stood up, "We didn't plan anything, we were just giving Tsuna some comfort he needed." The black haired guardian snorted, staring at Tsuna ho had twitched back frightened at the cold glare before he had said: "Still so pitiful, I see. You did what you had to do, that man had tried to kill you, you idiot, you can't try to persuade him pure talking to be nice, herbivore, so stop being such a weakling. You have to be strong if you really want to become the boss and not cry over trivial stuff like your first kill. Everyone of us will one day have to do the same as you, you just happened to do it earlier then expected." With that he had turned around, ignoring Gukudera's furious curses about disrespecting his boss while walking away, but stopped before he reached the door they had come through.

"Herbivore. Since you were wounded in that fight yesterday it means that you must have ceased a lot with your training. As the disciplinary committee head I cannot let you disgrace Nanimori with that weakness. Therefore I will lower myself to train you and make you stronger. Tomorrow we will start, so come to the field in the forest were we already trained, no matter if you are wounded or not, I'll bite you to death if you don't come. But don't you dare to come crying to me over what happened yesterday." He then had left through the door, leaving the three teenagers behind with a baffled expression. Tsuna was surprised that Hibari had offered to train him just like that and couldn't help but smile a little. " _But don't you dare to come crying to me over what happened yesterday."_ Maybe Hibari did like him a little more then he thought. This had been the offer of comfort he could come closest with, without looking like he really cared for the brown haired.

"Hi Hibari! How are you?", Yamamoto greeted the dark haired male who was as usually leaning against the gate in front of the school and controlling who was coming too late and needed to be punished for that. The other male examined them out with his dark blue eyes, only reacting with a 'Tch' at Yamamoto's greeting, staring at Tsuna who smiled lightly and greeted him as well, shortly saying "Omnivore...for once you are not late. Go to your classroom and do not dare to provoke anything like last time", totally ignoring Gokudera who was angrily yelling: "How dare you speak like that with the Tenth! He is your boss you asshole!" "Come on, it's alright", Tsuna soothed the seething silver haired and pulled him away with the baseball lover before once again a fight would erupt between him and Hibari. "Though it wasn't my fault last time, you know that!", he called after Hibari who ignored him and glared at a group of teenagers who looked rather sloppily clothed. It really hadn't been his fault, how could he stop Mukuro from coming to school because he wanted to tease the future Vongola boss for fun? It had ended with Hibari fighting Mukuro and destroying several things which Hibari later accused Tsuna for being responsible for.

The brown haired sighed and walked with his friends to his classroom. At least their relationship had become a bit better during those four years they now knew each other, the black haired male seemed to respect him to a certain degree and didn't call him herbivore anymore, he had been 'promoted' to omnivore, a huge difference in Hibari's world of things worthy his attention, and it was noticeable that he didn't mind a fight with him at all, deeming him strong enough to be a opponent. The brown haired wasn't that keen on fighting with the blue eyed guardian, at least not in the school, but both had grown accustomed to fighting against each other for training to keep themselves fit and strong, and although the cloud guardian always acted like he would never take 'orders'- which also included friendly invitations- from Tsuna he still always appeared to their training fights.

"Oii, Tsuna! I hope you are extremely well today!", Ryohei greeted them in their usual loud voice and came towards them, grinning broadly. "And there comes the boxing idiot...wonderful, now a baseball idiot and a boxing idiot", Gokudera said while rolling his eyes which was ignored by the boxer who happily asked them what they had had to do for homework, once again pestering Tsuna why he wouldn't come to join the boxing club in their school. In those two years after that incident where he had fought as well Ryohei had gained even more muscles and now had an awesome six pack, not to mention the strong muscles on his arms, and simply everywhere on his body, having grown as well he now stood as tall as Gokudera. After all he regularly trained with Collonello who made him even stronger, both just like tutor and disciple like Tsuna was with Reborn- it was impossible for Reborn now to perform his role as 'Master Pao Pao' to fool the boxer once again, though the brown haired teenager suspected it wasn't like he couldn't, it was more like he hadn't want to yet, this was Reborn after all. And he still had the same, cheerful character with strong will power.

After that incident he had, as soon as he had seen Tsuna, immediately rushed to him and pulled him into an 'extreme comforting brother friend hug' which caused Tsuna to nearly get hugged to death and almost reopening his wounds, he had been saved by Gokudera who had yelled angrily at Ryohei how he had nearly wounded their boss more. In the end Ryohei had insisted to bring him to the infirmary to rest a bit against Tsuna's protests where he had apologized to the 'extreme' again and again, deep guilt that- like Yamamoto and Gokudera- he hadn't been there to help him in time, causing him to cry extremely and entitling it as his 'extreme' show of concern and guilt he felt because of what he had to do. He had gotten thrown out by the annoyed nurse who wanted peace and had waited in front of the door to show his extreme guilt and how he would do everything to make sure he was there in time to protect him, which ended in a fierce discussion between him and Gokudera how he was the right man and that he wouldn't let the boxing idiot take away his place.

Tsuna had just been happy he was smart enough to not mention even the smallest bit of what happened to his sister Kyoko, because explaining that to her would have been impossible for him.

He was happy that they now had a somewhat good friendship and that he could talk with her without any problems. Of course he just saw her as a good friend or sister now, having abandoned or rather lost his crush on her over the years which had felt like a shock to him, since he had had a crush on her since being fourteen. But somehow it had disappeared, dispersed like a cloud of smoke in the air, being erased by the much stronger and more intense feelings he was keeping inside him now, the flame had erased any leftovers of romantic feelings he might have had. Together they went into their classroom, being timidly greeted by Chrome who looked at them awkwardly before smiling hesitantly into Tsuna's direction who smiled back before they all sat down and waited for the teacher who had just come and was sorting his materials to start the lesson.

She hadn't been there with them on that day, having stayed with Ken and Chikusa while Mukuro went instead of her because she had been sick at that time, but she had nevertheless greeted him at the day after, offering her own quiet comfort as much as she was able to, the purple haired girl was still having a few problems with acting all free and unworried with her new friends she had found in the guardians. She had taken his hand, and blushing fiercely, quietly said that she felt sorry she hadn't been there to help as well but that he could count on her next time before she had let go and fled, still very shy and insecure. She had also grown during those two years, into a quiet, shy beauty, still caring a lot for Mukuro who now seemed to see her as something like a sister though of course he would never admit it that he harbored feelings like that towards her, but it was visible how much her new friends meant to her. Despite her still not very good health- which had luckily become better, thanks to a few special medicines Verde had given them- she was a strong fighter, her illusions not to be underestimated, not much weaker then Mukuro's now.

The school day went by as usual, Tsuna dutifully paying attention to the lessons like he was expected to, nothing taking his attention away. He had gotten used to hide the lingering sensations and memories which were bound to flash up in his mind after dreams like that, suppressing them with no problems since he had gotten a lot of unwanted practice. He still was an average pupil, maybe in the second half of slightly better then intersection, but he had gotten better at a few subjects to his surprise, like in sports where he no longer was called Dame- Tsuna, he was now able to keep pace with Gokudera and Yamamoto who were the best in their class with no problems, though it had to be mentioned that all three hold back in sports since they had gotten a lot stronger, to hide their real strength like Reborn had explained them. Plus, Tsuna could bet by now Yamamoto or Gokudera were strong enough to break someone's bones during sports without much effort- not they would ever do that with real or evil intention or just for fun.

"So, how about we all go together to eat some ice cream?", Yamamoto asked happily while strolling alongside with Tsuna, Gokudera and Ryohei on their way home, "It has been some time since we last had a chance to meet for having some fun, because of the whole training stuff and so on. What do you think?" "Sounds like an extremely good idea!", Ryohei declared loudly, " We really haven't had the time to extremely have fun together!" "Oi, shut up you idiot", Gokudera grumbled, "Maybe the Tenth has some important things to do, and I won't go without him!" They all looked at Tsuna who thought for a while, scratching his head before he said: " Well, I think we could...I don't have anything special to do, so..." "Great, then let's go!", Yamamoto exclaimed happily and, putting his arm over Gokudera's shoulders, dragged the annoyed silver haired behind while the other ones followed laughing.

They went to their favorite ice cream shop which offered in their opinion the best heavenly ice cream in the world, a taste ' so extreme it will make you crazy' as Ryohei liked to describe it. "Okay, I'll have a double banana split with cherries, what do you guys want?", the black haired sword wielder asked and stepped aside to let Gokudera order who pulled Tsuna in front. "I'll let you first, Tenth!", he said while smiling broadly at the brown haired who thought for a while before ordering: "I think I'll take a chocolate sundae, with dark chocolate sauce and strawberries...". Ryohei ordered a vanilla pineapple and nut ice cream sundae, Gokudera vanilla with cherry ice cream, decorated with mint before they all went to take a place at a desk outside, chatting a little before they got their sundaes which looked absolutely tasty and mouth watering and started digging in. "Man, this tastes so good that I almost feel like we are doing something sinful", Yamamoto sighed and let a spoon of his ice cream melt inside his mouth with obvious pleasure, leaning back slightly in his chair.

"That's extreme nonsense!", Ryohei replied while burying his spoon inside the pineapple pieces, " Master Colonello has explained to me how important it is to relax once a while and let your body rest! Just look at me how good it works!", he said, grinning while showing off his well developed arm muscles while Gokudera rolled his eyes and said: "Of course it is nonsense! Plus, with the way how much we are actually training I doubt fat would even manage to stay on our bodies for three days! Right Tenth?" Tsuna didn't hear him, absently stirring inside his sundae and twitching back when he noticed the gren eyed had asked him something. "What? Oh, yes, I think Gokudera is right. We are training so much that it kinda feels impossible for me to that we could become fat." And that was not a joke, with the hard training they all went through on a regular basis they burned their energy a lot faster and could allow themselves things like that without any worries, although the future Vongola boss could bet Reborn would call it simply fooling around and chase them around his house a hundred times or even worse.

" But yes, this really feels good", the bomb carrier said and also leaned back a bit, ignoring the flirting looks one of the waitress was sending him constantly, "It's good to have some time like this with your friends. And I love to eat ice cream!" "Yeah, me too", Tsuna added, paying more attention to their conversation now, he didn't want to let his mind wander of to certain memories he rather kept chained and locked away in his mind. "You know Tenth, you usually always ate strawberry sundae, but now it's chocolate. I thought strawberry was your favorite?", the green eyed male asked and looked at him curiously, spoon clamped between his teeth just he always did with his cigarettes. The brown haired teenager suppressed a twitch and smiled lightly, explaining: "Well, I don't know..I just somehow now prefer chocolate over strawberry, though I still like it." He couldn't tell him that his sudden fondness for chocolate was based on his rather complicated feelings for a certain someone...how could he explain that chocolate, preferably dark chocolate, reminded him off the one he loved, dark, sensual and addicting...

In the next moment he felt a certain aura and sighed, saying without turning around: "I know you are there, you can come out. Don't you dare to think you can fool us with something to make us look hilarious, Mukuro. " A dark chuckle could be heard before the figure of a man who had been sitting not far away blurred, morphing into the well known mist guardian who stood up and casually strolled over to them, not without throwing the two waitress who stared at him with wide open eyes a sexy smile, making them visible swoon. "As sharp as always. I see that your hyper intuition still works perfectly", he purred and rested his arms on Tsuna's chair who rolled his eyes. The illusionist was still part of their family though he still threatened that he would one day take control of Tsuna's body, a sentence he usually said every second time they met but no one was taking seriously anymore since everybody knew he was unable to.

In those two years he had also grown up and was now as tall as Yamamoto and incredible handsome, having a dark, mysterious aura around him which women made swoon for him in big numbers, his dark blue hair now tied back in a long pony tail, and he was stronger then ever before. He was probably the guardian who had cared the least about what Tsuna had done on that day, having killed lots of people before, though he had told Tsuna to stop worrying his pretty head over this, he had done what he had to do and this was life in mafia, saying that he would have done things worse then just killing if they had managed to wound him. Not without adding of course that if he ever needed comfort Mukuro would gladly give him that and more with a suggestive smile. Gokudera had been so furious at that comment that he had tried to bomb the illusionist into next his life, barely been hold back by Yamamoto and Tsuna himself who had paled a little at the dubious offer for 'comfort'.

"Kufufu, I feel a bit hurt Tsuna darling", the sexy nineteen year old male purred, putting his arms around the brown haired who twitched a little, feeling rather uncomfortable with the other one being so close, "Here you are all having fun without me and you didn't even ask if I wanted to join you!" "It is kinda difficult to ask you if you are so difficult to find", Tsuna murmured, eye twitching a little at the new nickname 'darling', an annoying new name Mukuro had come up with when they were seventeen and greatly enjoying to call him that. The brown haired tried to pluck off the illusionist's arms which didn't budge, instead sneaking around to steal a strawberry from his sundae before slowly eating it, playfully smirking at Tsuna who pushed him away, glaring at him. "It's such a pity, you never want to play", he sighed and wiped a few strands of hair away from his face, before he turned around and purred while going at Tsuna: "Anyway, I'll get to play with you soon enough, but I'll go now because your other dogs will only get angry. See you at next training, darling!". With that he disappeared, leaving the four boys behind who stared after him- and two swooning and blushing waitress sighing over the sexy man who had just come and looked at them.

"That bastard, I still can't stand him, even if the Tenth has accepted him as his mist guardian", Gokudera growled and stood up, looking at the others expecting, "You all finished now?" "Yeah yeah, calm down Gokudera", the baseball fan said and patted his shoulder, earning an annoyed "Don't touch me!". While they were squabbling with Ryohei trying to make Gokudera 'extremely calm down' Tsuna swiped out his mobile phone and checked the time, murmuring a soft curse which luckily went unheard by the others, a sinking feeling in his stomach while his heart beat a little faster. He had lied when he had told them he didn't have anything to do, he was supposed to have training with Reborn by now. And the hitman took it very serious if he came too late, using this as opportunities to live out his sadistic streak and punish his disciple with training until he was close to dying and only was able to literally crawl with the last bit of strength. But this was not the reason why he didn't want to train with him today. He could deal anytime with the hard training, but not today. He always hold a certain distance to his tutor on days after having these dreams haunting him mercilessly, not able to stand his presence while trying to fight with him, when they were alone. It did work with visitors, when Gokudera for example or Hibari or someone else from his friends was watching as well, but not when they were alone.

The brown haired teenager thought shortly before he closed his eyes and sighed, opening his mobile phone to swiftly type a message to one of his guardians. He would train. But not with Reborn. _" I'm going to train. Need a fight, so wanna come?". _He clicked onto send and then waited, the answer coming only after a few seconds: _"I'll come. Be at our usual place in fifteen minutes."_ His thumb flowed over the keys, hesitating shortly before he typed another message, sending it a certain person who would kill him if he stayed away from the training he requested: _"Reborn, I will train today with one of my guardians, sorry. I'll make it up with another training under you next week. See you later at home for supper."_ He then turned to face his friends who were still squabbling and smiled, apologizing: " I'm sorry, but you have to go home without me, I forgot that I still have to do something important. Okay?" "Sure Tenth", Gokudera replied like the ever faithful right hand, though it was visible he was slightly disappointed, "You really don't need accompany..?" "No, I'm fine on my own, but thanks. Sorry for that!", he apologized with a light smile before he said good bye, turning around and walking into the other direction his friends were going.

It took him about he reached the appointed place he was to meet his partner, an empty area inside the forest free of any trees, shrugging off his jacket he limbered himself a little up and put his gloves on, just when a figure appeared on the other side of the field. "I'm shocked to see you are on time", a cool, smooth voice said before the figure came closer, shrugging off his jacket as well before he set his dark eyes on him. "Funny", Tsuna replied while rolling his eyes, taking on a fighting position before he swallowed two pills, the flame of hyper dying will appearing on his head. "But-", he rushed towards the other one in an amazing speed, almost making it look like he had simply disappeared from the place he had been standing at to appear in front of his opponent, striking out with his fists which were now covered with black gloves with metal, surrounded by orange flames, "I'm not here to talk." "Me neither, omnivore", the cloud guardian answered and dodged his attack with a fluid movement before striking out with his tonfas which he suddenly was holding in his hands, making the other male jump back, both staring at each other calculating before they jumped forward and attacked each other.

Yes. That was just what he had needed. A hard, merciless fight which made him sweat and forget everything for a while, relaxing his body and mind and clearing it pleasantly, letting off some steam which had bottled up inside him. Bruises, hard punches and kicks to make his body hurt and work, erasing the lingering sensations of his wet dream like he had wanted, had needed. If he needed a training which made him really fight hard and not allowing him to loose attention for even one second Hibari was the best choice, always willing to fight against him "to make the omnivore stronger and don't let him look so pitiful anymore, since otherwise it would dishonor Nanimori", as the other male expressed it. The disciplinary committee head would never admit that he liked to fight against Tsuna, not that it did bother the other one that much. Right now he just wanted to power himself out until he was exhausted and had gained back his calm to be able to face his tutor, who surely would ask him the reason for simply canceling his training with him just like that.

An hour later both males stared at each other, sweaty and exhausted, with bruises all over their bodies, Hibari was limping slightly while Tsuna was bleeding on his head, then, slowly, the cloud guardian lowered his weapons before tucking them away while at the same time Tsuna's flames slowly died down, leaving him behind slightly panting like Hibari. "It was a good fight", Hibari said, kneeling down to check on his wounded ankle without looking up at Tsuna, " Though I still feel myself kinda curious why you wanted to fight with me today." "I just wanted to train a little, that's all", the brown haired replied easily, wincing slightly when he touched the wound Hibari had inflicted on his head with a particular hard blow- though the blow and pain itself were nothing compared to the blows and kicks he got from Reborn, who was even stronger in his adult body. "Well, if this is all I'll be going now omnivore. Tell me if you need training again". With that the dark haired turned around and disappeared, leaving the brunette behind who sighed and rubbed his eyes, bending down to collect his bag and jacket and turning around to walk home.

"I'm back Mom!", he called while taking off his shoes and ran a hand through his hair before walking into the kitchen where he was greeted by his mother. "There you are Tsuna! You should have told me that you were going to train!" "I'm sorry, Mom", he sheepishly apologized, "I had my mobile phone with me, but I forgot to call...". "It's alright my dear, you are already old enough to look after yourself after all", his mother waved off and continued to lay the table with food and dishes, "Just eat something, you must be pretty hungry". He nodded and took a slice of bread, reaching out for some cheese he felt a familiar tingling on his back, sitting back he shortly closed his eyes for a second before turning around and saying: "Hello Reborn." The hitman slowly came through the kitchen door which led to the living room and looked at him, his black eyes examining his appearance before he also sat down and nodded shortly: "Dame- Tsuna. I see you have come back from your...training." The last word was softly spoken but icy cold, threatening with unsaid pain which made the younger male twitch slightly. Oh right. He had forgotten how angry Reborn could become if he neglected training with him, the hitman somehow saw it as personal offense if his disciple preferred to train with someone else if he wasn't at least there to watch it. He swallowed a piece of bread he had bitten off before he slowly replied: "Yeah, I am."

"Is there a particular reason why you decided to skip your appointed training with me in favor for another?", the older man continued to ask while he was buttering a bread, his face smooth but his voice showed the annoyance. "Well, yeah...There actually is one. I'm sorry that I went somewhere else, but...I promised Hibari a week ago that I would train with him and he wanted to do it today. You know how he gets when I don't come at the promised time. " That was not entirely a lie- but it wasn't completely true either. He had promised Hibari a training once- it just hadn't been said to be today which had been changed by Tsuna who had simply preponed it. The hitman stared at him with those black piercing eyes, looking over him but his disciple's face remained calm and blank- he had had some experience in lying now, although he still didn't like it. Reborn wouldn't be able to tell if he was lying or not. After a few seconds of staring the black haired male stopped staring, returning to butter his bread. "Fine. But next time you will come, no matter if you promised one of your guardians a training together on the same day. My training with you still has more importance. Be prepared to train for this missed training until you only will be able to crawl without feeling pain."

The honey eye teenager twitched but nodded, knowing that Reborn would get really angry if he would try and miss this training as well, no matter if unwanted or with purpose like this one. He still didn't really understand why the killer reacted like that, so...strangely annoyed whenever he would miss his training, which had happened rarely enough, something he was thankful for because Reborn could get really angry for that. He guessed it was because even with eighteen he still was his disciple and didn't like to let him off by himself, wanting to make sure he could make him as strong as possible. The hitman definitely didn't need to know _why _exactly he had decided to rather train with Hibari. Tsuna ate quick, but not too fast, wanting to stand up and get into his room as soon as possible because he couldn't bear his presence very long today, but he knew he couldn't do it too fast because then Reborn would suspect him of hiding something and wouldn't leave him alone until he spit it out, the suit wearing male was far too sharp in his senses to miss something like that.

After thanking his mother for the food he shortly wished Reborn a good night and walked upstairs, disappearing into his room where he- after closing the door slowly and locking it just as a precaution- breathed out heavily, sinking onto the floor before he shook himself and stood up to plop down onto the bed, hiding his face in the cool sheets which felt nice on his skin which felt slightly hot. Two years, and it still hurt to be in his presence like that, without hoping to be able to touch him, to feel him, to know that he did love him back like he did. With sixteen he had fallen in love with Reborn, and at the beginning it had been fairly innocent. He had simply wanted that the hitman would love him back, would hold his hand, protect him like he always did and treat him as something special. But after a few months, when the dreaming had started it had become worse, far worse. Now mixed in with the need to be loved he also desired more.

He remembered how perplex and surprised he had been when he had first saw the adult Reborn, only having a not very good memory of how he had first met him during his fight with his own father which was fairly blurred. What a shock it had been to see him again, but really see him. Reborn was the most attractive man he had ever seen, and that had to mean something with knowing several others who were anything than ugly themselves, like Gokudera, Yamamoto or Mukuro. But Reborn...the hitman was on a completely other level. Those onyx black eyes which could seemingly pierce through anything, the well built, muscular and agile body, the manly, sharp face with those full, sensual lips forming a smirk, making women- and even a few men- think of anything then innocent things to do with them, his fluid moving which made him look like a big black panther, the silky spiky hair with the curled sideburns which added an interesting touch to his appearance.

Then his attitude, the cool and sadistic behavior, always smooth and well mannered, only those who knew better were able to see a glimpse of the beast hidden underneath his skin, wild and uncontrollable, mangling his enemies and that of his beloved ones without any mercy, the deep, velvet voice which sounded like it knew every dirty secret of you, able to make you commit any sin he wanted to. His whole figure oozed of maleness, whispering of sex and danger and drawing people into his spell, only to get burned like moths in the light. Because he was a hitman, a killer, blood dripping off his hands, the blood of thousand killed enemies, walking through their blood with a smirk while still looking drop dead gorgeous, his suit untainted, his tie perfectly set, unharmed while he casually put back his guns.

He had looked at him during their breakfasts, shocked how hot he looked and no longer wondering why Bianchi had always swooned over Reborn even when he had been an infant, because who wouldn't look at him, a man like that? It had been really weird to get trained by the hitman in his adult body, but he had gotten used to that since his training was still the same hard and sadistic streaked like before, paying not that much more attention to his new appearance. But after that day it had changed. He had caught himself staring at those lips, wondering how they would feel like, how they would taste. Would Reborn be gentle while kissing? Soft? Or more passionate, more roughly? He had seen him in a completely new light, feeling like he had been blind before for not noticing how truly beautiful the killer was with his whole being, the longing digging into his heart like rusty nails to be close to him, to sleep in his arms like he had done in that night.

With sixteen he had been rather insecure and confused about how he felt, all he had tried to do was to not let under any circumstances the older male know how he felt for him while trying to understand the new feelings and keep them suppressed as good as possible, suffering, because he would rather die then let him know. He wasn't stupid. He knew it was impossible that he would ever love him. All he had wanted was to feel his gun calloused hands around his, holding his hand while simply spending time with him, only him, without anyone else disturbing them- and he still wanted to. He wanted him with both his body and soul, heart and mind, not just to stop that hunger raging inside him, but was unable to even lay a finger on him, for it would tell the hitman everything. He would feel disgusted, or hate him and leave him behind, heartbroken and wounded. He rather endured to feel like this in his presence, to keep his feelings chained and suppressed and locked away then to be left. He just didn't know how much longer he was able to bear it until he would become insane, the clock was ticking inside. If he only didn't feel like that...

Tsuna's fingers tightened around the sheets he had been loosely holding before letting go, slowly starting to trail down his sides, over his flat stomach while his legs tensed up, finer tips touching the waistband of his jeans, hesitating for a moment before slipping underneath and wrapping themselves around his manhood. The moment he touched himself he shuddered, back slightly arching upwards but not giving away any sound while he began to stroke himself, the images appearing without any needed thinking. Reborn over him, with his chest naked looking at him with those black eyes and that familiar smirk curled around his alluring lips, touching him everywhere, doing what he wanted with him, licking, sucking, biting, scratching over his back, naked skin rubbing against each other...The brown haired's breath hitched while he stroke faster, but he didn't moan, no sound coming over his lips, keeping it all inside. He had done this so often that he already automatically suppressed any sounds which could betray him.

He gasped quietly, shuddering while his fingers danced over his hard length, up and down, bringing him higher and higher while he thought of the hitman, heating him up even more, wetness oozing out through his fingers from the tip, running over them while he pressed his eyes closed, cursing with clenched teeth: "Dammit dammit dammit-" while at the same time his heart cried out:_ Love me love me love me please love me I need you so much._ Black onyx eyes, glittering mockingly while full lips brushed his ears, in the next moment he came, biting into his pillow while he spurted all over his hands, only in that moment he let go, his lips silently forming Reborn's name while he came. Breathing heavily he slowly pulled out his hands which were covered with his cum to stare at them before he sluggishly got up and cleaned them, falling back on his beds where he covered his eyes with his hands, trembling before he turned around and slid under his blanket to sleep, shame and painful desire still pulsing in his veins.

In the next morning he got up once again early, much earlier then usually and ran outside, letting the cool morning wind whip his face while he ran to loose up a bit and some frustration inside him. Even when he got back he was still the first one to be awake, at least he couldn't hear anyone else, so after he took a shower to clean himself from the sweat on his body he went downstairs to make the breakfast table, not wanting to go back to sleep for only an hour. Just when he was about to fill the coffee machine to make the espresso Reborn loved to drink a deep voice said: "Either I'm seeing an illusion or my lessons of early rising have sunk in a little too deep. Why are you up so early Dame- Tsuna?" He spun around frightened, seeing his tutor standing in the door frame leading to the kitchen, his black eyes examining Tsuna half curiously, half mockingly before he walked in and sniffed, surprised before asking: "You know how to make espresso? Didn't know you were capable of that." "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me", escaped Tsuna's lips before he could stop the snappy reply, silently cursing when he turned around with the steaming mug in his hand, seeing Reborn lift an eyebrow.

"Seems like someone didn't sleep that well in the night, hmm? I'm not surprised, you look like shit." "Good morning to you, too", the brunette grumbled, letting the hitman grab the mug from his hands to take a sip, closing his eyes in enjoyment before he sat down and opened the newspaper, as always clad in his perfectly tailored suit with the fedora on his head and Leon crouching on it, no wrinkle marring the neat look. The young male sat down as well, looking at the killer from the corner of his eyes, wondering how the hell it was possible to always look that neat and clean in the morning at 6 o'clock. Did Reborn have some kind of weird machine in his wardrobe which kept his suits in perfect shape? He had never seen the man in anything else then his suit, maybe sometimes only with a shirt, but never in his pajamas, with tousled, messy hair, a half opened shirt exposing his chest, loose pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, slightly sleepy bedroom eyes...he felt a stirring in his pants and pressed his tights together, not wanting to get a boner with Reborn sitting right in front of him. "So, you were out to run again, am I right?", the hitman said with his eyes on his newspaper, turning over a page to take another sip from his mug, waiting for his disciple's reply.

The honey eyed male nodded slowly. He should have known that Reborn had noticed it, there was rarely anything which escaped the hitman's sharp senses and attention in this house, except a few things maybe. "Yeah, I was", he answered, sipping from his glass of orange juice before biting into a slice of bread with strawberry jam and butter while looking at the black haired male who 'hmed' and suddenly whipped out his gun from nowhere, saying casually: "Next time you better tell me when you go out so early or I'll shoot you with a gravity bullet like I did with Lambo." The younger male froze, face just centimeters away from the opening of the gun before quickly saying: "Okay, okay! Please put away the gun! I don't want to get shot in the morning so early!" "Good boy", the hitman said with a slight hint of mockery and sadism before continuing to read, asking: "Mind to tell me, dear disciple, why you were up so early to run?" "I just felt like...", Tsuna mumbled, glad that he had escaped from being shot again.

"Is that so...", the killer said absently, flipping through the pages while taking his buttered slice of bread to bite into it, it was obvious that Reborn suspected him of something, but had decided to press on it later, either too uninterested or just planning how to make him spit it out. He shuddered at the thought while looking at his tutor before blinking, asking: "How did you even notice that I was up and out?" "I'm a hitman Dame- Tsuna, in case you haven't noticed yet", his counterpart said, smirking when he saw Tsuna's glare, "I was already awake at that time when you got up and decided to leave the house. Not that quiet if I might add, it was about as quiet as an elephant tramping through a shop full of porcelain." His disciple rolled with his eyes, both knowing that it wasn't true, then the brown haired wondered why Reborn had even been awake that early. Sure, as a hitman he usually got up early, but not that early, Tsuna usually slept a lot longer as well. But of course he didn't know if hitmen normally didn't sleep very long or if that was just a habit of the black haired man.

He glanced at him, blinking before looking closer, noticing that the usually so perfect skin under Reborn's sharp eyes was slightly darker then usual, so softly that it was barely noticeable...meaning that he hadn't been the only one who hadn't been able to sleep properly. But what could keep a hitman awake half of the night till the morning? He shrugged, deciding it was probably impossible to figure it out since Rborn wouldn't tell him anything before he ate another slice of bread, this time with a generous portion of hazelnut spread, like hell he cared about the calories with almost murderous training everyday burning his fat faster then he could say MC. Donalds or Burger King in one sentence. His new addiction to chocolate was kinda embarrassing and annoying, but right now he didn't care, just wanting to have a nice, relaxed breakfast before he had to go to school in half and an hour, but he hadn't watched out and now got the fingers of his right hand covered with the hazelnut spread and he sighed, before sticking them into his mouth to lick it off.

It was a bad habit of him to 'clean' his fingers like that, something he only did if it was chocolate spread and hadn't made in Reborn's presence yet because he didn't want to hear a lecture how a future Vongola boss was supposed to eat properly. He later couldn't say why he had looked up, if it was purely coincidence or on instinct but he had done it, maybe because he had heard the pace of pages being turned haltering for a moment, and what he had seen changed everything.

He had simply licked his fingers off, letting his tongue swirl around the single digits while tasting the alluring flavor of chocolate without really thinking about what he was doing and especially not how. Then he had looked at Reborn from the corners of his eyes, nearly dropping the bread he was holding in his other hand. Reborn was looking at him over his newspaper, his black eyes fixed on him, staring, the shield which usually hid the emotions swirling inside those endless black depths away and exposing them to his eyes, nearly making him lose his mind and gasp, ready to believe earth was about to end life.

Pure sexual hunger. The look was gone in the split of a second, so fast that he almost doubted he had really seen it, if not that tiny tensing in his turtor's body had been there before it disappeared. He was glad that he had only looked from the corner of his eyes because he didn't know that would have happened if he had directly looked at him, managing to stay calm and keep his cool he continued to 'clean' his fingers before eating his bread. Inside his heart was beating fast and hard against his chest, it felt like it was a dream. That look in his eyes, even if it had only been there for a mere second...Dark. Sexual and dangerous. And hungry, so hungry, like it was barely hold back, control hanging on a dangerously thin thread. Reborn had looked like he would grab him and throw him onto the table without hesitating for a second, before ripping off his shirt and pants to fuck him until he screamed, not caring if anyone saw or heard them, devouring him until he was only a whimpering mess underneath him, begging for more, be it pleasure or pain. Had he gone crazy? Was he seeing things? No. He was sure his eyes hadn't lied to him. But, then that meant...

They ate in silence, Reborn continuing to read his newspaper like nothing had happened while sipping on his espresso, exchanging a few mocking comments with Tsuna before the younger one excused himself, putting the used stuff away before he packed his school stuff, as well as to brush his teeth, wash his face before he went off to school, all the while his thoughts swirling around inside his head like crazy. He needed time to think about it, a lot if that was possible. Luckily for him they simply had to write a middle long essay in two of their subjects which he used to thoroughly think about what he had seen and sorting out his thoughts while writing what had been requested, avoiding to get any unwanted attraction he acted like always since he didn't want anyone of his guardians to notice what was going on in his mind. If he hadn't had just some sort of hallucination, that actually meant that...but no. He couldn't do anything just based on this. First he needed to confirm if it hadn't been just his imagination acting up too much.

He payed extra attention to Reborn's behavior the next few days, but nothing happened, he didn't see anything which would confirm the small, tiny suspicion growing inside him, no matter when he looked at him to catch any signs, he simply wasn't able to find anything. Twelve days later he had already given up, passing it as a trick of his mind which had played with him and confused him when he got what he was looking for, though not with selective searching, no, he practically stumbled over it like a little child stumbling over the hidden cranny of his mother's sweet, unexpected but certainly not unwelcome. He had just come back from a rather hard training with Lal Mirch, Colonello, Gokudera and Yamamoto, Reborn had of course watched as well but after a while he had left, saying that he needed to finish a few things and telling them to continue without him. It was strange, considering it was the hitman who reacted so annoyed when Tsuna was training with someone else and he didn't get to watch but he hadn't thought about it that much, since the older male got sent papers from the Vongola's ninth boss to fill them out or meet with some members from time to time.

"I'm back Mom!", he called exhausted, letting his jacket drop over the next chair he could reach before he strolled into the kitchen where he guessed his Mother, only to find it empty to his surprise, a piece of paper laying on the table. _" Tsuna dear, I'm out for buying food, it will take me a while to finish. After that I will go to one of my friends who needed help with some organizing for a big party. I will probably be back around 19: 30 pm., if not please prepare supper for yourself and Reborn. Love, Mom."_ The teenager dropped the paper and walked over top the fridge, glancing inside he fished out a yoghurt and started to eat, deciding to look for Reborn if he was there already. He wanted to ask if the hitman wanted a simple supper or something warm. He looked in the living room, no one, the terrace behind the house was also empty, as well as the basement, so that only left behind the first floor. Walking upstairs he licked off his spoon, strolling over to Reborn's room before carefully knocking, waiting for a reply, but nothing came, so he slowly opened the door and peeked inside, but the room was empty, no sign of the killer having been there. "Maybe he is still at that meeting or delivering some papers?", Tsuna thought aloud, turning around to walk into his room and get some rest before eating when he paused, suddenly noticing he was hearing something from the bathroom.

He slowly turned around and walked back, staring at the door before pressing his ear against the cool wood to listen, he heard water pouring down and the sound of naked feet sloshing in water, realizing it was the hitman inside. _/ So he did come back before I did, huh?/_, he thought, already wanting to step back and retreat to his room, after all he wasn't some kind of voyeur peeping into other peoples' privacy, he had some decency, when he suddenly heard a sound he had expected the least to hear. A moan. Honey colored eyes widened in shock and he almost dropped the yoghurt he was holding, his body stiffened while he wanted to retreat as fast as possible, but somehow he was unable to move, his body refusing to listen to his orders, so he stayed, his ear glued against the wooden door while he listened, trembling while doing so. The sound of water running was muffling it, but he was sure it had been...there, another moan, this time longer and louder, though still barely audible, followed by slick sounds of faster moving, the wet sound of hands rubbing something hard and rapidly, the sound of nails scratching over tiles followed by another, longer moan and slight hissing.

Oh god. Tsuna couldn't suppress the heat flaming up inside him, crawling under his skin and making his cheeks flush while he listened, feeling so terrible guilty and aroused at the same time. He knew it was so wrong to listen to Reborn having some...well, private time for himself, after all he had sexual urges too, he was a human as well as he was...but he couldn't rip himself away from the door, drinking in the small noises which were so quiet he almost couldn't hear them, noises he had only ever heard in his dreams and wished, no, longed for to hear them coming from the hitman while he was hovering over him, loving him, touching him while he touched him as well...It was forbidden and so wrong, sweet, piercing, bitter, cruel torture to listen to the sounds the killer was making while he was thinking of someone else, some of his one- night stands or maybe...maybe even the one he loved. The brown haired's stomach rebelled against this thought, he felt nausea rising up while he tried to chase away that thought, a thought which had cost him as many sleepless nights as the wet dreams, that the hitman maybe had someone he loved as much as Tsuna loved him.

He couldn't bear the thought that his tutor already belonged to someone else, though he knew very well that it was possible. He was a hitman, but that didn't mean he had found someone he really loved and was ready to give his life for. During those four years he had watched how Reborn had lived with them together, but he had never really seen him taking a lover, even after he returned to his adult body. The black haired man had occasionally disappeared in the night, the first three months after he got his real body back, probably living out what he had missed in his infant body, like going to bars and that stuff, as well has to have sex. He wasn't stupid, the hitman had probably bedded a lot of people with no problems, thanks to his looks that were that of a sex god, the charm and dark, dangerous aura surrounding him like a invisible perfume and attracting dozens of women and maybe even men with no efforts at all. And yet, when he had dared to ask him one day, the man had just looked at him surprised before answering, lightening a cigarette while doing so: " Dame- Tsuna, they were just fucks with no meaning. I just wanted to get a taste of what I have missed during those years as a baby, that's all. You expected me to come back home with a _lover_? As if I would fall for someone that easily." The word lover had sounded in his mouth like an offense against him.

But after those three months, he had stopped. Just like that. Why? Had he finally found a lover? Someone who had finally managed to make him fall for her? It had to be a woman who must have been very persistent, for the hitman wasn't easy to get, in fact he had doubted anyone would ever manage to make him go crazy for someone else. And since he had stopped making night go outs it could only mean that this woman had finally managed to catch him...could it be...Bianchi? Although he was still aroused by the sounds he was able to hear he couldn't suppress the bitter taste of jealousy rising up as well, the mix somehow making him go even harder which only proved his knowledge how fucked up he was. The bigger half sister of Gokudera was a beautiful woman, with hot curves and long bright red hair reaching her hips, and she knew Reborn longer then he did, much longer. He didn't know how deep their relationship actually was, but it was obvious how much she loved him, always swooning over him and latching on his arms as often as possible while purring compliments at him, no matter how often the hitman shook her off and called him a lot on his mobile phone, though that didn't mean he didn't like her.

Maybe he was just hiding the new relationship with her, since it was obvious he didn't like to expose his private life and feelings for everyone to see and know, and had told her that he wouldn't react to her behavior in the public, keeping his love affections private. It made him sick, but he knew he couldn't change it. If Reborn loved her then he loved her, nothing could change it, no matter how much he wanted it. The red haired woman wasn't at home though, having traveled to Italy with Lambo to sort out a few things at the Vongola head quarters at the request of the ninth boss. But it was strange, because Bianchi didn't call as often as she used to do. She had been away for maybe over a month now, and had called the first week almost every day to chat a little with Tsuna's mother, asking how things were going and then of course wanting to speak with the hitman who mostly only talked for a short while with her before hanging up with a short good bye. But during the next two weeks it had become less and less, and now it had been almost two weeks since she last called. Maybe she was very busy? Or did she decide it was better to flirt with Reborn over the mobile phone?

No. He couldn't do this. He didn't want to. Slowly he took his hand off the door, trying to loose up the cramped muscles he carefully shook it, stiffening up when he heard another moan, low, deep and so arousing, he pressed his teeth together at the twitching inside his pants, trying to block out any images of how the hitman was probably looking like inside the shower, his muscular, lean body arching up into his hand, skin glistening with water, the spiky black hair clinging on his head due the water, his eyes closed- or would they be open?- while those full lips formed a moan, his hands stroking his hard manhood...Tsuna pressed a hand against his mouth to prevent any noise from coming out, twitching back and almost falling down onto his back when he heard quiet gasping, a hand slamming against the tiles while the hitman moaned out, a half choked sound and he tensed up, realizing with heated cheeks that the older male was about to come while at the same time his mood dropped when he heard how the black eyed was about to call out a name, choking on it, and he slowly tried to back away, but too late. The name was moaned before he could retreat- but it was not the name he had expected. It was the last name he would have guessed. _"Tsuna..."_

Said male's body froze completely, tensing up until he was as stiff as a stone statue, only thanks to that he didn't drop the yoghurt in his left hand because he was unable to move, with wide open honey colored eyes he stared at the bathroom door, hearing gasping before silence came. Only the sound of water was audible for a while, then inside he heard the hitman sigh, a deep, strangely bitter sound and splashing, realizing that he would turn off the water, thus leaving him without the sound cover and he turned around and fled, his mind a complete mess of thoughts tumbling over each other, racing like mad. Only behind his locked door he sunk down, finally letting go of the yoghurt cup which rolled over the floor, spilling it's pink content where it glistened moist but he didn't care at all, too shocked with what he had just heard, unable to even move a bit he slowly lowered himself onto the floor, curling up into a ball and closing his eyes. Exhaustion hit him like a heavy weight and he succumbed, giving in to let his whole body go limp. But inwardly he was wide awake, unable to really sleep, his mind racing over what had just happened, one question echoing through again and again: _" Why ?"_

"Good morning Dame- Tsuna", Reborn greeted him early in the next morning at the breakfast table like always while reading his newspaper, only thanks to that he didn't see how Tsuna almost, almost twitched back, but just in time he was able to hold it back and sat down while his mother said: " Good morning my dear! I'm sorry about yesterday, did everything go well? It took me longer then I thought, so I was wondering- " "Ah, it's okay Mom, I got everything worked out just fine", the brown haired male smiled, soothing his mother who smiled back, giving him some juice to drink. "Well, then I'm relieved: I'm glad everything went fine." "Uh- hu", he murmured in reply, already focused on eating his breakfast. He needed a lot f energy today, for that what he was planning on doing. " I'm glad you eat that much today, that means you'll have enough energy later for the extra hard training", Reborn said with a smirk, looking at his disciple who didn't twitch, much to his inner disappointment, the boy only nodded, replying without looking at him: " If you say so...I see if I can come to your training...". The hitman looked up in surprise, staring at the brunette who was just about to finish his slice of bread and was now drinking his glass of juice: " What do you mean with that Dame- Tsuna? You know very well I do not approve of you trying to skip."

" I didn't say I would skip, I just said let's see about this, that's all. Because I gotta do a few things-" "Which are more important than your training?", Reborn asked slowly, his black eyes glittering warningly, he got even more annoyed when he saw that Tsuna wasn't even looking at him, just replying: "Maybe. Who knows?" He shrugged and stood up, ignoring the tingling on his back and the hint of suppressed anger in the air and grabbing his bag to go to school with a short " See you, Mom, Reborn!""Hey Tenth, good morning!", Gokudera greeted him enthusiastically, accompanied by Yamamoto who smiled at the smaller male: "Hey Tsuna! Ready for school?" " Good morning you two. And yeah, more or less...", the future Vongola boss replied with a small laugh while walking along side with them to school, making the black haired sword wielder lift an eyebrow: " What's up? Got something difficult to do?" "You could say so...", was the only answer the brunet was giving, waving off when Gokudera and the baseball fan started pestering him what he was talking about and what problem was bothering him, saying that he would tell them later.

"So, are you gonna tell us now?", Yamamoto asked curiously, looking at Tsuna who was standing next to him, searching for something on his mobile phone before he looked up. " What?" "Though I don't like to agree with that baseball idiot, he is right. I also wanna hear it! Please tell us Tenth! It is our duty as guardians to help you!", the silver haired male said energetically and looked with his green eyes at Tsuna who couldn't suppress a small smile, shaking his head he said: " Don't worry, I will tell you. That is, depending on how the call will go I'm about to do...I'm sorry, but for this I need to be alone, okay? So go without me, we will probably meet up later..." He waved them good bye and turned around, walking another way. It took him about fifteen minutes to reach his aim, it was the look out on the small mountain which was more like a very big hill then a real mountain, but what was interesting him more was that no one would be there around this time so early. Kicking aside a few beer cans which hadn't been collected up yet by that grumpy look out keeper he strolled over to the rail, leaning onto the steel he looked over his city and took a breath, enjoying the cool wind breeze which was blowing his hair out from his face, it felt nice at such a hot day.

For a while he just stood there, looking at the scenery and relaxing a bit before he sighed and took out his mobile phone, staring at the screen for a few seconds before his fingers reacted, swiftly typing in a number before he pressed it against his ear and waited for the other person to pick up. After twelve seconds he heard a click, knowing he was in the line now. "Hello?", a female voice asked. " Hello Bianchi", he slowly said, his grip tightening on the mobile phone. "Oh, hi Tsuna! It's such a surprise that you called me! Because you know, usually I call at home, but it's only normal that the future boss wants to call once as well, right? Well, first, how are you, Reborn and Nana? Is everything okay over there?" "Yeah, it's something like this...well, we are all alright, Mom takes care of the house and I, well I'm training as much and as good as I can. Tell me, how is everything going over there in Italy? Any Problems?" " No, there weren't any problems, it's going smooth. But it's good to hear you are taking your Training so seriously, because you will need a lot of strength later when you become the Vongola boss. Seems like you have changed a bit, huh? You first always whined about not wanting to become the boss and that stuff", the poison cooker laughed. "Well, that's right. I have changed, I don't know how much but I have. But...as nice as it is to talk with you, I didn't want to talk about how I was with fourteen. Bianchi, I got a question for you, and I want a serious, earnest answer." "Well, what's your question then ?", the red haired woman asked curiously. " Do you love Reborn?".

The other side of the line went quiet, he could hear the sharp intake of breath before it was quiet again for a minute before the poison cooker finally said something. " Why are you asking me this?", she asked calmly, on her guard, the hint of nervousness and fear hidden beneath her voice. " I don't have to answer you this question. I asked _you_, and I want to know it. Please Bianchi. I need to know it. So I ask again: Do you love him?" Bianchi replied with a snort: " Shouldn't you know that already? I don't think it was that unremarkable that you wouldn't notice." "Please, answer me." "Fine...yes, I love him." " Don't lie to me. If you love him, why haven't you called everyday since you were away like you did the first two weeks? To ask for him? Tell me." The woman laughed a bit, a tired and sad sound he had never heard from her like that, she was a strong and proud woman:" Seems like you can also detect lies much better then before...I love him. But not anymore. Because I know he doesn't love me...". Tsuna wasn't able to say anything, feeling how something was lifted off his heart, yet at the same time he felt pain- the pain in Bianchi's voice, an intense, old pain he could understand- because he had felt it as well.

" You don't know that much about me and my relationship with him, right?", she asked quietly before slowly continuing: " Well, as you know he took care of me for a while. At that time I was younger then now, and so, somehow he became the world for me. I fell in love with him and didn't want to let him go, even when he had to, but I wasn't able to keep him in place. So, I swore to my self that I would become strong enough to stay by his side...but, as you see, my dream was futile. I dreamed of him falling in love with me as well, maybe even marrying, but...he doesn't love me. He never loved me, not like I did." Her voice was stable, but underneath the bitter and hard tone she was using it was audible how close to breaking her voice was, silent tears and pain hidden inside, piercing and heavy. " I knew it. I knew he didn't love me back, I knew it already when I was younger, but I couldn't help it and still tried to make him fall for me, no matter how painful it was that he wasn't reacting the least to my advances. And well, when I went to Italy...I was kinda hoping for that he would miss me, or at least call me because he needed my abilities, if not because of feelings for me. But, every time I spoke with him he didn't react to my love confessions, not even a bit. He was as always, nice, but not loving, wanting to know how everything went over there, but even when I was telling him the details it was like he wasn't really listening, like he was thinking of something, and that...that was the first time I ever saw him- or heard- him acting like that, so...distracted. I wonder what exactly he was thinking off...".

The red haired female paused, pondering for a few seconds before she continued: " So...after those two weeks I saw that it was no use at all, and I gave up. It was hard, really hard, but I will overcome it, I have...support for that. That is why I haven't called as often as before, because I know he doesn't need me as much as I need him, it's bitter but...I'll be alright." Tsuna thought for a short moment, then frowned, asking carefully: " That 'support'...what is it? If I can ask you that." Bianchi coughed, kinda sounding awkward before she quickly said: " This is something you should ask Dino." "Dino? Okay, I will...". He wondered what Dino had to do with that support before something inside him clicked and he coughed as well, quickly covering it with his hand when he realized what the sentence implied. Oh yes, he would ask his big brother about that...There was a short silence where neither of the two said anything, Tsuna trying to understand everything and grasp the situation Bianchi was in now while the female tried to calm down herself after having to tell him about her lost love- which would hopefully be healed by a possible new love. Then the red haired spoke again, sounding as calm and collected as always, with a hint of tiredness inside, but also with a hint of reluctant curiosity: " I never thought I would ever tell someone all of this stuff I said to you...it feels weird, but kinda refreshing as well. It's just weird that I told you all of this stuff...I guess something inside me just wanted to let out all of this stuff. I'm sure you know I will murder you in your sleep with my poison cooking and the slowest working poison I know if you ever tell this to anyone. So, now that I have practically told you half of my emotional and love life, may I ask why you wanted to know it?"

" T- that's- well...", Tsuna murmured, his grip tightening around the mobile phone which made a small cracking sound, quickly he loosened his grip, trying to think of a plausible answer why the heck he would want to know why Bianchi still loved Reborn, his tutor. " You know, it's...well, it's because...". Damn, why didn't he get any idea how to reply to this? " Is it that difficult?", she asked slowly and the brunet nodded, knowing that she couldn't see it he added: " Yeah...kinda...I don't know how to say it...". " Come on, just try it. If I have managed to tell you about my ended futile love you will be able to tell me your reasons as well, hmm? Aren't you the future Vongola boss?", she teased lightly, her voice softer then usually. He started to tremble slightly, trying to suppress how his breath quickened and he swallowed, trying to speak but choked on the words which wanted to come out, to be spoken, but were so heavy and hard that he wasn't able to force them out, only bringing out some kind of sound which resembled a mix of sobbing and whispering. Bianchi paused, before she said softly: " Is it that bad? Come on, tell me. You can say everything you want to, I will listen. Okay?" Though Tsuna had never been really close to Gokudera's half sister, having first been scared of her because of her poison cooking, then later never really having the time to get to know her better although she was part of the family now, and that he had never really even thought about wanting to be even friends with her since she was much older- at that moment she sounded like the big sister he never had, someone who would listen to your problems and then try to help you as much as possible.

He swallowed, and- after pulling himself together and having calmed down a bit- started to speak. First slowly and quiet, but then he got faster, the words poured out of him, his inner core like a waterfall, telling her everything because he knew she would understand. She had experienced almost everything like he had, there was nothing he had to be afraid of. It felt so good to be able to tell someone all of these feelings, just like she had said herself, so refreshing, although like her he would have never thought that one day he would tell her all of these things, and the words came and came, flowing over his lips like oil while he felt himself getting lighter, like he was some kind of hot air balloon being filled up with hot air. He talked and talked for over an hour and she listened patiently without interrupting until his voice got quieter, coming to an end before he finally stopped, feeling so light and yet so unsteady and exhausted that he sat down onto the ground, leaning against the rails for support while he closed his eyes, hearing her breath on the other side of the line, thinking for a while. "I...well, that was...", she coughed, continuing: " Tsuna, I can understand you. No, I really understand you, how hard it was to tell me all of this stuff. Seeing your trouble with expressing it I guess I must be the first person to have heard it?"

" Yes, you are...", he murmured. "I can understand you because it's almost the same, only with a few differences. I hope you feel better now like I do. And, one more thing I bet which is bothering you: Don't worry, I'm not mad at you. And I won't try to stop you from anything you want, how could I, after hearing everything from you?" Tsuna twitched back slightly, surprised and a bit shocked how she had easily guessed what he had thought about, then he answered with a small laugh: " You hit the bull's eye. Thanks, I feel kinda relieved now...and yes, I do feel better now, Bianchi." " So, then...", she slowly said, her voice suddenly sounding much lighter with a hint of excited curiosity: " What will you do, Tsuna?" The brown haired paused shortly, shifting a bit to find a better position before he took a deep breath, calming down a bit more with the pleasantly cool air breeze, then he told her. The red haired woman was quiet for a while, probably surprised before she chuckled, a hint of mischievousness in her voice: " I like that. I really like that idea, and you know what? I think it will work, because you are in a much better position then I was. Since I know got a much better understanding of what is going on thanks to your telling, and since I can guess mostly how he will react...it should work. No, if I got everything right, it _will_ work." " You think so?"

"Yes, of course, you dummy. That idea is really good. I wish I could help you, but...I don't know how much longer it will take me to finish all this stuff here, though it shouldn't take much longer. If it will be finished sooner, I will personally help you with everything I can, if not you can still call me and ask for help, got it? Just...just see me as your big new sister, I'm sure Gokudera will get pretty excited hearing that, as well as your mother. So, Dame- Tsuna", he could swear she was smirking now, knowing that nickname annoyed him, using it to power him up, " Go and fight!" "Oh, I will, thanks Bianchi", he said with a smile, now feeling much better and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his pants: " Then I guess I'll say bye for now, so-" "Wait, one more thing! I said I'll give you tips, and here is the first one: Don't hold back your anger. Let it all out." "Oh, I will", Tsuna said slowly with calm confidence in his voice, "I will."

"So, now that everybody is here, will you tell us the reason for this meeting?", Yamamoto asked curiously while he leaned back relaxed in his chair, the silver haired bomber next to him nodded in agreement, saying: "Tenth, what is the reason for this? What do we have to help you with? I'll do anything I can!" " Such a cute dog, and so faithful as well, Tsuna darling", Mukuro teased, his blue and red eye glittering with amusement at the angry face Gokudera made, hissing: "Shut up you freaky pervert! And stop calling the Tenth that ridiculous name, you have no right to disgrace him like that!" If you stop with this childish acting of teasing each other and disgracing Nanimori with your idiotic behavior- which will lead to me biting you all to death- the omnivore could finally tell us the reason why we are in this low class cafe' ", Hibari said from his corner, his dark blue eyes glowing dangerously while he stared at Mukuro and Gokudera, the green eyed male sent a glare on his own back while the pony tail wearing illusionist just grinned and mockingly winked with one eye, making the cloud guardian growl loudly, his hands twitching down to grab his tonfas.

"Now, could everyone calm down extremely, please! I'm sure the reason Tsuna has called us is extremely important!", Ryohei said excited, gesturing energetically which made Chrome who was sitting next to him sift away while twitching back to avoid getting hit by his flailing hands, Mukuro rolled his eyes at the boxer who was in a good temper as always, pulling Chrome a bit closer to him and away from Ryohei. Except Lambo who was still in Italy with Bianchi all the guardians were assembled at the table, looking at Tsuna expectant who was sitting at the end of the table to have a good view at everyone's faces, next to him Yamamoto and of course Gokudera left and right. They were in a small, but nice cafe which offered tasty cakes and good coffees which was a bit hidden away in the city, one of the reason why it was only known to a limited group of people who often came here because they appreciated the service and good food, the honey eyed male had stumbled over it by accident. He had called his guardians to meet him here, everyone of them, knowing that expect him no one of them had been here before which made it perfect for a meeting which conversation content was to be kept a secret from anyone else.

That was one of the reasons why he had chosen a table in one of the niches in the cafe, they wouldn't be disturbed by anyone except the waiters who would disappear as soon as they had the orders for food or drinks. "Shut up you boxing idiot", Gokudera growled and glared at the white haired male who replied: " You should really learn to calm down a bit more, I can teach you how to extremely relax like Colonello taught me!" " I bet he did teach you to relax", Mukuro teased, " Quite a lot for sure...", snorting when Ryohei just stared at him confused with a lifted eyebrow before he turned around and looked at Tsuna who was watching their squabbling with little interest, feeling nervous and yet very concentrated: "So, Tsuna darling, how about you finally tell us what is bothering your pretty head, hmm? I don't think I can stand to be in a group of idiots like that, so much idiocy might be contagious- let alone gloomy, dark wolf behavior. " " I'll gladly bite you to death if you so insist", Hibari growled, taking out his tonfas which made the blue haired only smirk: "So the little wolf wants to fight? Then come on, let's see if your baby teeth will be able to at least graze my clothes-" "Okay, that's enough! Stop it now!", the future Vongola boss interrupted them, staring firmly at the two bigger males with a silent threat in his eyes, "I don't want to pay for the damage you will create when you start to fight! If you absolutely have to you can go out and away now, then I will just tell the others why I called you. So, go ahead", he looked at the door leading outside while folding his arms, "I know the reason why I called you hear might sound a little...strange, ridiculous even, it is still very important for me. So, if you don't want to, just go, please."

With that he leaned back calmly, Gokudera looking at him admiringly how he handled the two guardians who now looked at each other, Hibari with cold eyes while Mukuro smirked before he leaned back: " You are so mean Tsuna darling! So you would try and keep secrets from your husband, huh? Because it's you I will behave and stop annoying the little wolf." Hibari glared at him, but sat down as well while tucking away his tonfas, saying: "It better be worth it, your reason, omnivore." Tsuna put his hands on the table, lowering his head slightly so that his unruly brown hair covered his eyes, being silent for a while with everyone staring at him curiously and excited, then his lips twitched, curling up into a smile which was anything then the usual warm and bright smile before he lifted his head, the air around him filled with an aura they had never felt around him before, his honey eyes glowing with a fire similar to that which could be seen in his hyper dying will mode and yet entirely different. It was playful yet dark, emotions hiding underneath and giving it energy, his guardians were silent in astonishment while his smile widened, enjoying their baffled faces shortly before he said: " The reason I called you here is a little strange, as I said. I have called all of you because I have a favor to ask you. I need your help for something."

"I'll help you Tenth! I will do anything necessarily to help you!", Gokudera immediately exclaimed while the others exchanged confused gazes, Hibari was the first to speak: "So you called us here because you want a favor from us, omnivore? Probably for something you are too weak to do alone. Why should I help you?" Tsuna looked at him and smiled again, calmly replying: "Oh, I'm sure you want to. Just listen to my request-" "But, what is the request now?", Ryohei pestered, twitching back when Yamamoto elbowed him lightly into his ribs, telling him to be quiet. "Before I'll tell you what my idea is, I have to emphasize that this is completely voluntarily", the future Vongola boss said, pausing when Yamamoto asked curiously: "So, what is your request now? Come on, don't torture us!" "Well, as I said I will need your help...". "For what?" Tsuna smiled again, this time even broader, his eyes glittering with sparks of challenges: " Oh, nothing that complicated. Just to start a little war."

**And that was the second chapter...*leaning back in my chair while stretching my fingers***

**I don't know if you can consider this ending as a cliff hanger...do you feel this is a cliff hanger?**

**It was hard to write that much in one chapter, but I think it was worth it.**

**I also want to apologize to everyone who was hoping for a chapter with Reborn's POV, since this was once again from Tsuna's POV. But don't worry, the next chapter will definitely have Reborn's POV.**

**The feelings were quite...or kinda...difficult to capture, I don't know how well I did, what is your opinion about this? Did I do it good and not OOC ?**

**Let alone the two ( were it two?) erotic scenes...dear lord, they sucked in my opinion, I think I could have written it better, but oh well...**

**Especially tricky for me was that scene close to the end with Tsuna and Bianchi, since you see those two rarely interact it is difficult to say how they would talk with each other, I tried to capture their characters and mood as good as possible. I know that Bianchi is a though, strong woman, but everyone would feel sad and pained knowing the one you love won't ever love you and that you have to forget it. That is why I think she can understand Tsuna very good cause he has almost the same problems- almost.**

**Oh man, I shudder while thinking about writing the third chapter. THAT will be both difficult and exciting, not to forget really funny, I can't wait to use all the ideas I have for it...**

**That should be enough of my blabbering, I won't bother you anymore ^^"**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE !**

**PS 1: Come on, I write chapters that long, so at least you could give some reviews, long if possible, I don't expect you to write as much as me! So, pretty please? * puppy eyes***

**PS 2: I apologize for the probably countless spelling and grammar mistakes, please forgive me...*cough cough***


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my dear readers!**

**So, this is it...the long awaited chapter 3...the chapter completely in Reborn's POV...**

**(dramatic drum rolling)**

**Wow, that was quite a bit of work, but I hope you guys will think it was worth the wait.**

**Damn, it is even longer than the second chapter! **

**I feel really exhausted now...^^"**

**I had a few problems with some parts, but about that later,**

**now I just don't want to annoy you any longer and just let you finally read ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Kamo-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn because if yes Reborn would have gotten his adult body back and kidnapped Tsuna onto some beautiful pacific island to secretly marry him xD**

The clock on the wall ticked quietly, in the same pace as always, unfazed by the piercing way Reborn glared at it, like he wanted to turn back the hands to the time he wanted to. But of course that was impossible, he could turn them back but it would still be another time. It was twelve after sixteen pm., meaning that he was late. Again. That brat. Annoyed he put back his cup with the espresso he had made himself for a little afternoon tea time, staring into the brown liquid steaming with that delicious aroma which usually always helped him to relax, but this time it didn't help at all, just because his idiotic disciple kept annoying him like that. The brown haired male was supposed to meet him at sixteen pm for training at their house, but he still wasn't here. Again! Just what was the younger one doing that he was being late for his important training? It wasn't like Tsuna to miss trainings, he took them a lot more seriously then when he was younger, the only thing happening was that he sometimes canceled his trainings with Reborn to train with some of the guardians, but he usually always told the hitman when so that he could observe it and give tips if needed.

This had only occurred a few times, because usually it was Reborn who arranged those trainings, to make sure the family members where kept in shape and well trained, always under his eyes, sometimes with Colonnello and Lal Mirch who liked to help a lot with. Fact was that he arranged them and no one else, he didn't allow anyone else to meddle with his training plans, and usually no one, really no one had dared to go against that. Well, anyone except a certain honey eyed young male. Until sixteen the boy had always attended his trainings with promptness and even a little delight- as much as fun was possible with his hard training- and although he still whined and complained about how hard and murderous it was or that he wasn't able to even lift one finger anymore he still always came, it was obvious that he liked to do training with Reborn and his guardians.

He had always been willing to do what he was told for training, knowing that it would make him stronger, though of course he protested against a few things which didn't go with his will- which was good because if he hadn't had protest at all and always just did what he was told he would never become the next boss, if he wasn't able to stand with his own will against Reborn's, meaning he would have no backbone at all.

A boss should, no, must never be weak and do as he was told by others, he was supposed to be strong and know what to do for his family, but also knowing when it was better to follow advice or give in, and he was proud that Tsuna seemed to understand that, trusting him completely but not afraid ( at least anymore or not that much) to voice his doubts or problems with training and saying why. But lately...After becoming sixteen the future boss had somehow changed a bit, to the point it was beginning to confuse Reborn. No, not confuse, more like it was...messing with his head. And he didn't like that at all.

The younger male had taken on the habit to skip his trainings with him sometimes now, a thing which had never occurred before between them- because he knew Reborn didn't like it when he skipped his trainings- instead going to train with some of his guardians alone, mostly it was with Hibari or Mukuro, telling him he had promised them the training or other things like that, something which infuriated Reborn a lot. He didn't like that Tsuna simply skipped his training with him like that, just to go training alone with some of his guardians, alone without telling him, his tutor anything.

The only things he got to hear were his excuses and the calls or SMS before to tell him why he couldn't come. This had already happened a few times in an irregular pattern. The hitman couldn't stand it. It annoyed him like nothing else, knowing that Tsuna was training alone with his guardians, without him watching, not knowing what exactly they were doing, it made his need to protect him go wild.

In his opinion his disciple had become a little too cheeky, daring to neglect him just like that, he should know that he still needed his advice and his training to become stronger, he shouldn't even think about going against his order of training with him, so maybe it was time to remind him of who his teacher was, who was the one holding the leash. The sound of a door opening and closing interrupted his thoughts, shifting in his seat he didn't look up, knowing exactly who it was since he had recognized those foot steps in an instant. "Back from another secret training, Dame- Tsuna?", he asked smoothly, only letting a hint of the anger and annoyance shine through to remind his disciple what mood it put him into if the younger male skipped or came late.

"Oh, hi Reborn...", came the reluctant reply before the brown haired appeared in the kitchen shouldering his bag, rubbing his bare feet against each other while he looked at the hitman who took a sip from his espresso before continuing: "So, what is your excuse this time for coming late to your training with me? Another training with Hibari? A secret phone call from your girlfriend? Or have you helped some old lady over the street?" Tsuna stared at him before he replied: "I wasn't training with anyone today, and no, I haven't helped some old lady over the street, however you came to this idea. And just to let you know, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Is that so? I don't care, because I know you are lying. You have done something without telling me what, and just to let you know you are still way too young to think you can fool me. Do I have to give you a hiding as a punishment until you tell me what you were up to?" He saw Tsuna's honey eyes widen for the split of a second, something flashing inside them, but it was gone too fast for him to grasp what it had been, before his disciple shook his head and replied: "Stop that Reborn! As if you would do something like that! And even if, I wouldn't let you." " It is funny that you actually think you could escape me when I intend to do something, no matter what it is."

"If you say so...", Tsuna mumbled quietly, already turning around but froze when the hitman said in a low voice, keeping it that way on purpose: "We are not finished yet Dame- Tsuna. Enough with the other stuff. Care to tell me now what you were doing? I hope it was something important, because if not...I might really give you a hiding you won't forget so soon, I promise you that." With satisfaction he saw how the future Decimo stiffened, a tiny shiver running down his back while his eyes darkened a bit before lightening up again, it was always so entertaining to scare him a little, even now, although it had become more and more difficult to frighten Tsuna now, it left a wonderful pleasant tingling on his back and tongue.

"Oh, fine, not that it was something big", he grumbled and turned around to face his teacher, honey eyes staring into onyx black eyes, running a hand through his hair he said with a sniff: " I am late because I spoke to Bianchi. I wanted to know how everything was going over there in Italy and when she would come back with Lambo, Mom misses the two a lot. Isn't that what a boss should do, to see how everyone is doing in his family and make sure they are fine? Basically I just did what you are teaching me."

The black haired man stared at him while he narrowed his eyes slightly, staring into those honey colored eyes to find out what was hidden behind them, but before he could look deeper Tsuna slightly turned his head and broke their eye contact, rubbing over his nose while he closed his eyes. Reborn wrinkled his nose slightly and took another sip from his espresso, the brat had used his own words against him, something he wasn't used at all to.

Since when was his stupid disciple able to do that? Nevertheless, he still wasn't convinced with what the younger male had told him, there had to be something else, his sharp senses were telling him that something else was in the air and about to happen, he just didn't have a clue yet but he would know it soon enough. Tsuna wouldn't be able to stand against him, he would crack his shield and make him tell what else he had done, he needed to know everything to make sure his disciple wouldn't do anything stupid, ignoring the sting of hurt and possessiveness inside caused by the knowledge that he was hiding something from him.

"If you don't believe me you can ask Bianchi herself, it was my fault that it took so long, I'm sorry for that", the brown haired added while sheepishly scratching his head, looking innocent to anyone else and so honest that Reborn couldn't help but believe him- but not completely. He was hiding something but wouldn't tell him, so for now he had to be patient and stay alert, soon or later he would get what he was hiding from him that was sure. "Fine. I'll ask Binachi later about that. But for now, more important Dame- Tsuna...how do you think you can make up for being late to my training, hmm? You better think of something quickly because I'm gonna count down from twenty to zero."

Swallowing the last drops of his espresso which suddenly tasted much better then before he swiped out his gun in a quick, practiced movement, releasing the safety catch he started to count down while aiming at Tsuna's chest, making the younger male twitch back while he hastily said: " Wait, that's not enough time! How am I supposed to-" "Twenty, nineteen, eighteen..." "I'll do push ups, fifty push ups!" "Seventeen, sixteen..." "Fine, then some handstands on one hand-" "Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen..." "What else do you want?" "Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, eight..." "O- okay, then I will also add some rounds around the house-" "Seven, six, five, four- " "Twenty five rounds!"

"Three, two, one...", the hitman stopped, looking at his disciple from under his fedora with a smirk playing on his lips while he enjoyed the half annoyed, half defending position Tsuna was holding his hands to protect himself against his gun, letting him stand there a few more seconds before he took his gun away and put it back swiftly, wiping away some dust off his suit he said: "See? It wasn't that difficult to come up with something. Now go and start your extra training, though I still think it's not enough for your lazy behavior, if you refuse I really will have to give you a hiding!"

The brown haired rolled his eyes while he sighed, taking off his bag before he turned around and quickly disappeared without another word, so fast that Reborn couldn't add anything else, making him lift an eyebrow then he walked to the window at the back of the house which gave him a look into the garden, seeing how his disciple was doing the ordered push ups. Strange. Normally Tsuna would have protested a lot more for doing extra stuff, but this time he had given in much quicker, the resistance he had put up hadn't been very much, almost a little too mellow, like he had wanted to make everything look like always- or like he was trying to hide something and gave in to get away from Reborn and possible questions.

Again the black haired man frowned, his black eyes following his disciple's smooth movement while he absently touched one of his side burns, looking closer he noticed that somehow Tsuna's movements were slower then usual and that he looked distant, like he was deep in thought, his eyebrows pulling together slightly while his lips were twitching downwards occasionally. The honey eyed male looked like he was turning over a very difficult mathematical problem in his mind, his face distant and yet he somehow looked...nervous, like he was standing right in front of the solution but didn't dare to grasp it directly, thinking of other solutions while he flexed his muscles before continuing his push ups, a bead of sweat running down his exposed throat.

The hitman continued to watch for a few minutes before finally turning around, knowing that his disciple would do what he had promised, plus he needed some time to think as well, something he wasn't able to do when he was alone with him, it...or rather certain things on him would distract him if he stayed.

How much things he had changed during those two years. How much he had changed. He still remembered very well that day when they had all gotten their adult bodies back,the day the arcobalenos had been freed of their curse, the memory etched into his mind like a scar. He had never really believed that Verde, no matter how much of a genius was, would ever find the way to lift the curse on their bodies, to give them back their bodies and freely live like they had before, the mere idea of that possibility seemed like a bitter joke to him. At first he had been angry, incredible angry and aggressive, feeling like god himself was taking revenge on him, for whatever reason he could have, or fate doing a sick, cruel joke on him, to force him, known as the world's strongest hitman, living in the body of a baby which didn't even change.

It didn't matter that he still had his skills, at that time he had been so incredible angry, the first weeks feeling like a nightmare until it almost erased his pride, but when the Vongola family had contacted him and still accepted him the way he was he realized that he still was the one he knew, the world's strongest hitman and no one to be underestimated just because he looked like a baby now, something not less men had to learn during the first year.

But he had gotten used to it, slowly but surely, until it almost didn't bother him anymore, occasionally getting visits from the other arcobalenos who had experienced similar things, even discovering convenient things, like no one would ever think a baby could be capable of what he was able to. He had been living since several years in his infant body, living the profitable life of a top hitman when the Vongola family had given him a new mission, to train one of the candidates for the seat as the Vongola Decimo, and after some thinking he had taken it, seeing that it was paid very good and promised to be very interesting, since what else it could be with training a candidate for the Vongola Decimo seat? And then he had met Tsuna.

His first thought had been: weak. A thin, fourteen years old boy with unruly hair and eyes which lowered way too often in defense, no backbone at all and fitting his nickname Dame- Tsuna perfectly, with no friends and no strong points. To sum it up, the definition of loser. How could that scrawny little teenager be one of the candidates for becoming Decimo, on top of that the youngest? Besides that his father was no one else then the boss of CEDEF, Iemitsu Sawada, who had on top of that even made the suggestion of choosing Tsuna as the next Vongola boss, the boy himself had no experience with the mafia, knowing nothing of it and being the worst possible material for a boss ever.

But he was Reborn, the strongest hitman, it was his mission to make him a splendid boss, no matter how he would train him. It hadn't made it easier at all when Tsuna hadn't been very happy at all to be chosen as the next Decimo, protesting and resisting as much as he could while he was forced to go through Reborn's hard training because the hitman didn't accepted no's , determined to make him stronger, no matter what his disciple had said . He had helped him to gather a family, guardians worthy and strong enough to be called Vongola members, and more important for Tsuna, his first friends.

He had seen how baffled that boy had looked when he realized he suddenly had friends and wasn't alone anymore, making a string inside Reborn's heart swing strangely, his expression had been so...Surprise. Confusion. Insecurity. Pain. Fear. Joy. Happiness. All these emotions had flashed in those big honey eyes, a confusing mix while he had looked like he was about to cry, but held it back before he took a deep breath and smiled, smiled so warm and happy that it made him shine like the sun, the hitman, hidden away, hadn't been able to look away from that beautiful smile.

It had captured his heart, warming him in a way he hadn't felt for so long, his heart ached, yearning for more, and suddenly he knew he would do anything to protect him, that weak, thin boy, to see him smile like that again, that boy with a smile even brighter then Luce. He would make him strong, would make sure he would survive in the vicious world of the mafia. He would. No matter how. And god have mercy on anyone who would dare to stand in his way of protecting and bringing up that boy. But despite that smile- which memory of it he hid deep inside his soul- he had still thought that Tsuna was anything then fit for being the Decimo.

He was weak, and nothing would change that opinion of Reborn, but nevertheless he did his best to bring him up into a proper boss. But once again he had to realize that he had been wrong when he had thought that that boy was weak when he watched him how he fought and surprisingly won his first fight against Gokudera. Though it was more luck then strength he had still won- not to forget his help with the Dying Will bullet, but he still hadn't been convinced of him that much, even when he won against Ryohei, then fought against Hibari and didn't finish.

Each fight had been harder, and he had trained him as hard as he had to, to make him stronger, realizing that he was anything then weak. Tsuna cried, he protested, he whined and whimpered, got scared of Reborn easily but he still came to train with him, an undying will inside that thin body, unwilling to give up no matter how battered, how bruised and hurt he was he still tried to get up and protect everyone, his family, his new friends and Reborn, everyone who was dear to him, and that- that made him stronger then anyone Reborn had ever known.

And slowly but surely he had grown attached to him, in a way he had never thought was possible. First it hadn't been much different from the one he had with Dino, his first disciple who had been similar clumsily but also grew stronger thanks to his training, the simple relationship of a teacher and his pupil, and it had felt so good. He had seen how Tsuna had slowly started to trust him, to rely on him, looking for his help because he knew he would be there, wanting his support which he gave him in the typical rough Reborn'ish way of pushing, hitting and calling him an idiot if he thought he was too weak to do it, that he was stronger then he thought.

And he himself had also started to feel closer to him, to trust him, knowing that Tsuna could do it because he was stronger then anyone thought, he believed in him, believed that his disciple would win because he simply knew it. Reborn felt the pride when he saw how his disciple struggled, bled, got bruised but won against everyone's expectations, growing stronger and stronger with everyday and becoming more confident, more secure and growing up to one day fit the big seat and burden of becoming Decimo.

He hadn't thought it was possible but that bond between them had become even deeper, stronger, tighter with all these feelings between them, a bond spun of trust, believe, support and friendship, feelings of protection and need. He had just been his disciple but now he was so much more to him, more then he had ever thought. During those two years he had watched him growing up every day, becoming stronger while living with him together, sharing his life with him, and the longer he knew Tsuna the more he couldn't stand the thought of losing him, losing that warm smile, the boy had won his heart with an ease that it almost frightened him- almost. He was a hitman after all.

He swore to himself that he would protect him, even with that infant body he had to endure, no matter how, he wouldn't lose the brown haired who had suddenly become so important to him like nothing before, realizing one night that he wasn't able to feel happy without him anymore, a shocking knowledge he had to swallow first. His need to protect him, to shield him from anything threatening grew overwhelming, to the point that he could barely suppress it, driving him mad, suddenly he could barely stand to see how Tsuna's friends touched him so carefree, cared for him, watching how the honey eyed male interacted so easily with men so dangerous like Mukuro who were capable of anything, or Hibari who threatened more then often to bite Tsuna to death, making Reborn nearly lose control and wanting to show that cloud guardian his place. It made him jealous, a bitter, heavy and burning emotion which startled him, shaking his inner self until he thought about it, realizing with a shock that he felt more then he should besides the teacher- pupil relationship.

It had been at one night, two months after Tsuna had turned fifteen, a bit bigger then before but still a thin teenager with growing limbs, laying in his bed where he had fallen into after a particular hard training under Reborn, quickly having fallen asleep. The small hitman had been laying in his hammock, having gone to bed too, watching the young male curled up on the bed, slender limbs pulled against his body which was still clad in his dirty clothes from the training since he had been too exhausted to take them off, occasional twitching in his sleep before he started to shiver a bit due of a cool breeze from the open window.

Reborn had snorted softly before hopping off his hammock to jump on his bed, shaking his head at the dirty clothes, then he went to his closet and took out clean pajamas, climbing back on the bed he started to undress his careless disciple who stirred a bit but didn't wake up when he opened the buttons on his shirt, revealing a smooth, flat chest with one paling bruise from the training. In the moon light the skin seemed to glow in a strangely captivating way, and somehow Reborn wasn't able to turn his eyes away, watching how Tsuna's chest rose and fell in rhythmic breathing, the skin glowing milky and soft, soft like a peach or silk, unconsciously he reached out with his hand, only to froze, staring at his small hand before shaking his head and continuing to un- and redress the teenager which wasn't very difficult thanks to his strength.

Finished with that he had carefully tucked the boy in, making sure he was covered properly and warm before loosing the blanket a bit around his arms to give him room for moving, then he had leaned back, watching how Tsuna moved slightly, eyelids fluttering slightly before turning his head into the killer's direction, unruly brown hair sticking up even more. His face looked so peaceful, relaxed without the constant slight worry hidden behind but at the same time also kinda vulnerable and soft, nothing more then a fifteen year old who had a heavy burden thrust upon his shoulders, the long eyelashes forming a delicate arch over his smooth cheeks, his face twitching occasionally while he dreamed, away from everything else, and slowly Reborn lifted his hand, touching his cheek before he caressed it softly.

Tsuna had moved slightly, murmuring something so quiet he couldn't really hear it while his hands moved a bit, hesitating the hitman wondered what he was doing, but the thought disappeared quickly, spreading his fingers he let them trail over the cheek, over the softly curved nose, feeling the thin skin of the eyelids before he let them wander down to Tsuna's mouth. He stared at those lips, feeling how soft and smooth they were, only marred by a reddish scratch, probably where he had bitten down during training, but besides that they were almost perfect, silky and subtle pink, mesmerizing him while he swept his thumb over them, opening them slightly.

Something had seemed to pull him down, an aching in his chest, he felt irresistibly drawn, carefully putting his hands left and right Tsuna's face to lean down until their noses were touching, feeling the warm breath ghosting over his face before he leaned down and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the sleeping brown haired's. The moment their lips touched a wave of heat rolled through his body, suppressing a moan he closed his eyes and only felt, the warmth, the softness of those lips, so silky and tempting, almost gasping when he felt a spark of something he hadn't felt for a long time, so long that it almost felt like a pale memory flame up inside his body.

Desire. He had almost forgotten how good it could feel. With a quiet groan he pressed his lips harder against the boy's mouth, kissing him harder while his body- though that of a baby- demanded more, holding Tsuna's head he pressed himself closer, moving his lips against his more feverish and wanting to taste more, no, he needed more. In the next moment he had felt the body underneath him move a bit and he froze, ripping his mouth away from the teenager's while staring down at him, scared about what he had done- and what he had been about to do, tensing up when he saw how Tsuna's face twitched slightly before his lips, slightly swollen from the kiss, opened, softly murmuring: _" Reborn...", _then he rolled onto his side, quickly the hitman jumped off the bed and climbed back into his hammock.

For the love of the mafia, what he had done? He had kissed his disciple, Tsuna while he had been sleeping, vulnerable and defenseless, a fifteen year old teenager, on top of that probably even his very first kiss, having stolen it without him knowing. Just what had gotten into him for doing that? It had felt so good...He could still taste Tsuna on his lips, warm, livid and soft, tempting him for more- and he wanted more. But it was so wrong, he was a male, years older than him and in the body of baby, it was so very wrong and disgusting. He felt ashamed- and yet couldn't help but want more of him. No, he couldn't. He couldn't allow himself to desire his own disciple, no matter how tempting he was. He had to suppress that desire.

After that night he hadn't feel like before, suddenly he saw Tsuna with different eyes though he couldn't explain why he suddenly felt like that, what exactly had triggered the desire he hadn't felt for so long and which had been practically asleep inside him to awaken now, with a force so strong it shocked him, shaking him to the core. During these years in a baby's body he had abandoned his sexual life, it was practically impossible to take lovers with a body like that, which had been hard for him at first since he hadn't had that less partners in bed, but he hadn't had any other choice. It had taken him a while but eventually he had managed to live without it, enjoying other aspects of life he could still experience even more then before, burying that desire and sexual hunger deep inside him so that he could live in peace without having it bother his mind.

And now that peace was broken, the beast inside him had awakened again and he couldn't let it out which made it only worse, not only now he had to deal with the strange possessiveness and jealousy pounding inside his heart but also with the raging hunger pulsing in his veins, worsening his mood to the point it was nearly making his hard controlled restraint rip and his mask break, turning him into a monster with only blood thirst in his mind, to kill everyone who dared to come too close to Tsuna. It had been hard to get used to these cocktail of emotions, more then often he had thought it would drive him crazy while he forced himself to stay controlled and calm, focusing on his training of the Vongola guardians and the Decimo. Chaining the beast inside and locking those strange emotions away as hard as he could he watched Tsuna grow up, knowing that he could and would never be able to let it all out.

But then Verde had found the solution, the way to undo their curse and free them, at that moment he hadn't know if he wanted to run away or simply shoot himself, for it seemed like heaven and hell at the same time. He had already given up the hope of ever returning to his adult body, having felt somehow glad that he had that baby body while cursing it at the same time, unable to touch Tsuna like that while it also was like a restraint, a security lock, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to face what he felt and deal with the problem, desire and feelings against fear, but at that time...he didn't know if it was better or worse to get back his adult body. Reborn had hesitated to participate, but Tsuna had pushed him, pressing him to do it, that it would be better for him, that he would finally be free and he had given in.

It had hurt. A lot. The moment the energies had been released and the process had started he knew there was no turning back, the last thing he saw in his mind the way Tsuna had looked at him, scared and nervous, pleading him with his eyes to make everything go well and he had smiled at him before the lights had exploded and swallowed him. It had hurt a lot, pain ripping through his body while the energies wormed their way through his small body, fighting against the curse, and yet at the same time it had felt like endless mercy, antagonizing pain and incredible pleasure rolling through him at the same, changing him, transforming him before everything became too much and he lost his conscious. The next thing he remembered was that he was kneeling on the ground in a smoking crater, naked as the day he was born while above him the sky glowed in a brilliant blue before he heard a voice, a voice so familiar to him calling him, panicked and afraid and he had looked up, only to see someone running down the crater to reach him, stumbling and falling down to roll the last few meters until stopping in an awkward position with his legs bent over left and right next to his head, being no other then Tsuna.

Those large honey eyes had stared at him, Reborn could practically read in them, knowing that Tsuna didn't understand who he was seeing first since he hadn't grasp at all at that time in the battle it had been him in his true body, asking with panic who he was and what he did with Reborn. The hitman had resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his disciple who had become stronger but not much smarter with sixteen, answering him with his beloved nick name and watching how realization dawned in the brown haired's face before he became beet red and he couldn't help but start to laugh with joy bubbling up in his body, feeling as free like he never had before, the happiness almost bursting like a bubble when Tsuna had suddenly looked sad and depressed, mumbling that the hitman probably wanted to go and live his life, everything he had missed. Anger and hurt rising up inside he had to keep his face in control to not let it show through, instead giving his stupid disciple a hearty nose pinch and a flick to the forehead which sent him back on the ground.

It had hurt him that Tsuna believed he would just leave him like that, just because he got his body back, holding back those thoughts to explain that he would never do that to get rewarded with a wonderful warm and happy smile, though hesitant and shy it felt wonderful to see him smile again, not without some tears though. Unable to resist he had leaned forward to wipe them away from those beautiful eyes with his thumb, gently and soft before giving him a slight shoulder squeeze. He didn't want to see him cry. The way back home had felt so wonderful, pleasant and peaceful, Tsuna walking next to him and Dino on the other side, his first student had come as fast as possible, arriving when everything was already over, pestering and teasing him with dozens of questions, and though he had answered a few of those- what he felt like answering that was- all he could think of were those honey colored eyes glancing at him shyly and yet curious with boldness, the silent happiness and relief that everything had gone well.

That had happened two years ago. It had felt weird at first, to be back in his adult body and being able to live like he had before, much freer. It was a little strange, he had been so used to be in that baby body and now he was towering over a lot of the family, something the others found pretty cool and amusing, especially because Lambo had been so horrified and annoyed at the sight of Reborn being an adult again that he had broken out in tears, trying to shoot himself with the ten years bazooka which was luckily avoided thanks to I- Pin ripping it out of his hands, sobbing how he could still kick his ass and that he wanted to be bigger as well.

He wasn't able to use his hammock anymore and got pushed in a room of his own by Tsuna's mother who thought it would be better like that, something he agreed with after realizing what it would mean if he stayed like that in the brown haired's room, it was better if he was away from in at night. And that was the worst of being an adult again. It was both heaven and hell. Heaven because he could live like he wanted now, no more restricted by rules against babies doing several things, he could go wherever he wanted to, doing what he wanted. Hell because the desire he had kept bottled up inside his infant body exploded with full force - and he was unable to do anything against it.

The moment he realized that he had thrown himself into the night life, going to clubs and restaurants, trying to satisfy the hunger raging inside him with sex, alcohol and killing some people on the Ninth's orders. But it hadn't helped, not even a bit. Alcohol didn't do anything for him, the taste of fine, rich wine, sharp tequila burning down his throat, golden whiskey tingling his tongue, simple beer, exquisite sake, nothing helped, the first taste of it soon dissolving into a stale, bitter flavor, making him wrinkle his nose and almost spit it out, no matter how much he drank, no matter how much alcohol rolled through his veins and made him sway a tiny bit- he was a hitman after all and could control himself even drunk- it couldn't wash out the smoldering desire inside him, couldn't choke the feelings swelling inside his heart.

Killing also did nothing for him. He usually enjoyed taking missions to eliminate someone, loving the thrill of a hunt after a strong person, to follow him or her quietly through dark streets without the person knowing until it was too late, or the heat and excitement of chasing the target subject which fought back, bullets shooting through the air, swords singing and fists flying before he was killed the heavy smell of blood being splattered, blooming and filling his nose, but even with the red liquid tainting his skin he could think of nothing else then Tsuna.

And sex. In the three months after his change he had had a lot of sex, so many partners that he had almost lost the sight of the exact number. Lots of sex. With women and men, he hadn't really cared, picking whoever was willing to go with him which wasn't that less, he knew of his good looks and had used it more then often in his favor, but at that time he had just wanted to have sex. He had fucked with them everywhere, in hotel rooms, in toilet stalls at some clubs with the smell of dirt and sweat and drugs stinging his nose, dark back alleys with the smell of garbage and puke against the wall, in small or luxurious apartments depending on the person, on tidy, messy, silk, cotton covered beds, big beds, small beds, on chairs.

He had simply taken whoever was interested in him, man or woman, whether he/ she was blond or brown haired it didn't matter to him, all he had wanted was to satisfy his hunger, the burning desire, the women and men which were laying in front of him, naked or half clothed, begging him for more slowly turning into someone else, until he could only see messy brown hair, dark honey eyes filled with desire, a naked, lean body writhing underneath him in a seductive way with sweat glistening on the sun kissed skin, a familiar voice pleading him to take him. He had forced himself to pick out people who looked completely different from Tsuna, but when he was looking closer at them or was about to take off their clothes he suddenly recognized little details he hadn't seen before, one woman wrinkled her nose just like him, a man with dark skin smiled like him, another one had exactly the same look as him in the morning sleepy bedroom eyes without even knowing it.

Finally he had given up, realizing he could do nothing against it and decided to once again lock everything away, to keep it suppressed, under control. He couldn't let those feelings, this desire he was feeling going free, breaking out and ripping the leash he was keeping on them, no, he couldn't. Deep inside, so deep that it couldn't leak out he hid the reasons. Because he was afraid. Afraid to loose control. Afraid of these intense feelings for that boy who had swept him off his feet as easily as a summer breeze a little piece of paper, without him even realizing it at first, only when he had already stolen his heart. Afraid to hurt him, because he was still so young and innocent, not knowing what he knew, not knowing what he really wanted. All he could do was to guide him, to be his teacher, his tutor, to help him on his way of becoming the Decimo and a splendid boss, because he had no right to be more then that for him, to be his lover, a friend maybe, but...nothing more. Nothing more. Reborn couldn't allow himself more.

He had vowed to protect him but still, he had failed, at that day, one of his darkest memories and as bright and clear like it had only happened yesterday, like a splinter of glass buried in his brain, pictures of exposed skin with blood running down and pain filled screams, eyes pleading him to stop the pain somehow. Four scars, slightly paler then the tanned skin on the side they were located, four small reminders of his failure of protecting. He remembered it like it had just happened yesterday, that day where he had failed to protect what was most important to him.

It had been a day like every other, he had been busy with a few papers sent over by the Ninth, going through their content about a few matters of Vongola things when something struck him inside, disturbing him, jerking his head up he had looked around, but couldn't see anything which could have caused this unpleasant feeling when it came again. This time it was much more intense, a hard stinging, a burning inside his chest and all his senses went on alert, suddenly realizing what it meant, that something wasn't right. _"Tsuna",_ his mind whispered deep inside him and in the next second he had ran, rushing out of the house as fast as he could while calling the other guardians before trying it with Gokudera and Yamamoto's mobile phones, but they didn't pick up.

His fingers rushed over the keys, silently pleading him to pick up, but of course Tsuna didn't, if the other two didn't reply he couldn't, he was in danger, so he hurried, soon joined by Hibari, Ryohei and Mukuro, letting himself guide by his senses which told him where to go until he heard it, the sounds of fighting. In the next second he had swiped out his guns, with the other following he finally reached the battle field where saw dozens of strangers, men from some family who had lots of weapons, guns, a few swords and others, attacking three younger males who were defending themselves, forced away from each other during the constant attacks.

He had immediately recognized them as Yamamoto and Gokudera, and that one with flames burning on his fists and forehead...Tsuna. The teenager had been sprinkled with blood, breathing hard and looking exhausted, his face filled with the pain of fighting and the will to protect his friends but slowly weakening, there were so many attacking them, and without hesitating he had attacked, shooting three men down with angry elegance which made the three teenagers look up, Tsuna's face had lit up with relief, looking so glad and hopeful that it made his heart grow warm despite the murderous killer intent he was feeling, and after sharing a short glance they continued to fight.

Men were falling left and right his path, dying like flies through his guns firing them without mercy while he stepped over the corpses on the ground and dodged the bullets and attacks with effortless elegance, his blood boiling with blood thirst, to punish those who had dared to try to attack Tsuna, and it felt so good to let out that murderous rage, hidden underneath his cool and controlled killing. With all the guardians there to help Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna had been able to rest a bit, gaining strength and fighting with more spirit, they had been able to fight better, slowly pushing the enemies back and gaining more room to fight them off, the hitman had calmed down a bit, knowing that Tsuna and his rain and storm guardian could defend themselves better now,and that they would have beaten them all soon when suddenly he heard Gokudera scream Tsuna's name.

Immediately he had spun around fast, just in time to see how a man who had managed to come close enough shot the brown haired, seeing him stumble back in pain while red blossomed on his left side, his hyper dying will flame flickered and shrunk, staggering which made him dodge another bullet, trying to defend himself, and Reborn ran, fear and panic in his heart, faster, faster, he had to protect him, kill that man, kill him kill him kill him.

His rage burst up again when he saw the honey eyed male's cheek being grazed and blood running down, he would kill that man, kill him kill him kill him, the beast inside him bared it's teeth, wanting to tear flesh apart while at the same time his heart beat like mad, no, he had to make it in time, he couldn't loose him. He saw him getting shot again, hearing him scream in pain and nearly falling, his heart nearly bursting his ribcage in panic, crying no no no, just a bit more, he was almost there at his side, the man ran towards Tsuna and aiming with his gun at his head, and Reborn aimed with his gun, but before he could pull the trigger Tsuna threw himself against the man and smashed his fist through his skull, breaking through it before he swayed and lost his conscious.

The black haired man shot down another man, the other guardians keeping the last off and killing them while he rushed at Tsuna's side who had awakened, having been out just for a few seconds and now was staring at the battered corpse next to him, at his bloody hands before starting to shake and hunch over slightly, breathing harder, almost hyperventilating when Reborn finally reached him, lightly touching his shoulder.

At his touch Tsuna had almost fallen over in panic in his try to get away before he had looked up and saw who it was, his body relaxing a tiny bit before the shaking took over again. And his eyes...the moment their eyes connected the hitman's heart wrenched together in pain and guilt, the look inside them was terrible, piercing through his soul like a sword and cutting him apart- because he hadn't been able to protect him. Those honey eyes which usually looked so warm and friendly were filled with pain, shock and horror and confusion, empty and yet filled to the brim with overflowing emotions, open and vulnerable for him to see into his soul which was screaming, wailing in pain, so much pain, and it wasn't because of the wound on his side.

And it was his fault for not being fast enough. All he could do was...Stepping closer he silently opened his arms as an invitation and pulled the trembling boy into his arms, not caring about the blood staining his suit, because what did a suit matter when the person most important to him was suffering so much. He closed his arms, pulling the smaller body closer against his chest, hearing how the other guardians came closer slowly but he paid no attention to them, only focused on the limp boy in his arms, gently, very gently raising one hand to stroke the dirty hair. And Tsuna took a deep, shuddering breath before he finally lost his frozen state and let himself fall against Reborn's chest, giving himself up into his embrace while the hitman pulled him tighter against his body, not wanting to let go, giving him comfort while he was silently crying into his chest.

He had hold the boy, that scrawny body which had already began to fill up its form with muscles but suddenly felt as fragile and weak as it had been with fourteen years, almost forgetting where they were, what had happened if Tsuna hadn't suddenly wobbled, his legs giving in to the exhaustion and shock before he quickly caught him, frightened before he felt something on his fingers. The red liquid stained his whole hand, running down Tsuna's side and reminding him of his wound and in the next second he took off, running home as fast as he could, his heart beating fast and irregular in his chest while pressing the barely conscious teenager against it, all that was in his mind was that Tsuna was bleeding, with four bullets in his body, and he had to hurry up, he had to save him- or he would...No.

He didn't even want to think that thought to it's end, refusing it and hurling it far away in a dark corner of his mind. Storming through the door he heard Tsuna's mother giving a half suppressed scream at the sight of her son bleeding and half conscious, rushing to his side to take him but he hushed her away, his grip tightening unconsciously before he told her shortly to call Shamal and went up the stair to bring Tsuna into the bathroom, where it would be easier to take care of his wounds, seeing that they would only create a chaos and mess everywhere in his room.

Stepping into the bathroom he carefully placed him onto the toilet before quickly ripping off the dirtied and stained shirt, throwing it aside carelessly before he focused on the wounds, clenching his jaw at the sight while he fought back the black rage boiling up inside him, suddenly wishing he could kill that man, again and again. Four bloody holes, torn and open with flesh exposed and little skin patches hanging on thin threads around the holes.

They weren't that terrible, he had already seen far worse wounds then that as a hitman, but what worried him much more was what was coming out of them. Blood. The area around the bullet wounds was stained dark red, thin stripes of the red liquid running down the sides and reaching the hem of his pants, and there was still more blood coming out of them, dark red and shiny, he stared into his disciple's face, seeing how pale he was, eyelids fluttering open until they closed again, fighting to stay open while he swayed on the toilet and tried not to fall down.

What could he do? He hadn't wanted to pull out the bullets, the mere thought made his hands start to tremble, meaning he had to wait for Shamal. He had already pulled out a lot of bullets, in his first month as a fully fledged hitman and after that from target subjects needed alive and comrades or fighting partners, but he somehow hadn't been able to do it with Tsuna, the thought of burying his fingers or a pair of tweezers into his bleeding flesh, breaking him open, hurting him- it made his heart tremble and his stomach drop in fear, an unpleasant feeling he hadn't had for a long time.

Instead he simply had taken a towel and pressed it firmly against Tsuna's side, making him gasp and whimper barely audible, oh god, he felt so sorry, he was hurting him, pleading Tsuna to stay awake and not lose his conscious while looking into those honey eyes before he felt a hand, his hand grip his own, searching for hold which he gave without hesitating. Then finally Shamal had appeared and everything went fast. The hitman had put the brown haired down onto the floor with some towels to make it softer, only half listening to Shamal's short words and rant about those attackers while answering shortly, his whole senses where focused on Tsuna, his hard breathing, his trembling body, the pain filled gasps while he was struggling to stay awake with the pain.

And then Shamal had started to take out the bullets after cleaning the area from the blood. It was terrible. Reborn could only watch, holding the younger male who opened his mouth in pain, voice muffled and trashed out like mad while biting down on the hand the black haired man had put into Tsuna's mouth, feeling how his muscles fought and convulsed in pain, nails scratching over his arms while those honeys were dark with pain. The first out. Then the second. The smell of blood burned his nose while his hand hurt like hell, Tsuna's teeth had broken through the skin and buried themselves into the flesh, making him grit his teeth while he hold the writhing body down. The third. Tsuna was screaming now in pain, bucking up against his grip with so much force that it felt like his arm would break, but he forced himself to bear with it, what was that like compared to the brown haired's pain?

The fourth. This time it was deeper, meaning the doctor had to practically bury his pair of tweezers into Tsuna's flesh, making him scream and kick so hard that Reborn had almost lost his grip on him, fighting to hold him down while inside his heart was stabbed, every scream, every pain Tsuna felt was like he felt it himself, and he couldn't do anything at all, the only thing he could do was to catch his eyes and make him look at him, trying to comfort him. Finally. The bullet popped out with a wet sound, blood oozing out before being suppressed by Shamal who put a cloth on it.

The boy in his arms had relaxed and he carefully pulled out his hand, not paying attention to the bloody imprint which was actually a wound so deep it was, but he didn't even feel the pain. All which counted now to him was the trembling, thin body in his arms, cradling him against his chest only answering shortly when the doctor said good bye before carrying him to his room and help him put on fresh clothes on his bruised body. He had told him to sleep, feeling tired and wake himself at the same time. His unconscious, his heart was telling him to go back, to stay with Tsuna, and how much he yearned for it, but first he had to make sure the bloody mess left on the battle field would be cleaned up by some Vongola members, he didn't feel like doing it himself at all. The call actually didn't take that long, the men doing it knew how to do it, having much experience, but after he had finished he stayed where he was sitting, slowly rubbing over his eyes while he closed them, feeling exhausted. Not physically, missions or days like that were common for him- it was his mind, something else deep inside aching, throbbing.

He hadn't been there to protect Tsuna in time. It hurt him, like acid burning on his skin. His mind continued to punish itself, going around in circles before he slowly napped off involuntarily, the papers he had been looking at slipping through his fingers before landing on the floor with a soft rustle. He was dreaming, and didn't dream at the same time, half awake and half asleep, not able to really sleep so his body had used this ability to rest at least a bit. There where no real things, just colors and blurry faces, figures, passing him or talking to him, but he couldn't really hear them, what where they saying, he couldn't read their lips, twitching back when one of the figures stepped closer, loosing it's blurriness before becoming clear. Black onyx eyes were staring at him under a fedora, unmoving and calm, before his mirror image spoke softly, whispering: _" Wake up Reborn, he needs you." "Who?" "Listen...can't you hear it?"_, the second Reborn said, and right at this moment something pierced through the layer of foggy half sleep he had been drifting through and he woke up completely, all his senses alerted while the feeling became heavier, a nagging pressure and suddenly he heard someone scream. His name.

In the next moment he ran upstairs, having been in the small office room before, standing in the hallway he stared at the open door of Tsuna's room, only darkness coming out, then his eyes wandered to the bathroom door which was open as well, yellow light shining through. He walked towards it until he was standing in front of the door which was not completely opened, hearing sounds of puking, and any hesitation he had disappeared like hot smoke, carefully pushing it open he stepped quickly, seeing a thin back arched over the toilet, convulsing and heaving while he choked out his stomach contents. Reborn sucked in his breath, feeling his heart wrench together painfully before he quickly knelt down beside him, lifting his hand to touch him.

The hand floated over his back, only a few centimeters away, his desire to touch him and the need to somehow punish himself with staying away battled against each other before his protective need won and he put his hand on the heated up back, slowly and gently stroking his neck and back. He stayed beside him, not caring about the terrible puking sounds and stomach contents spilling into the toilet, not about the piercing, disgusting smell of puke, just wanting to comfort him as much as he could. He waited patiently until the teenager had emptied his stomach completely, catching him when he lost his hold on the toilet and feel back before pulling him against himself, feeling the feverish heat of his body, the unstable, hard breathing straining it and the trembling.

He wanted to comfort him, knowing how hard it was to deal with your first kill. It had been different for him, but he knew how Tsuna felt. He wasn't like him, he hadn't been taught to kill someone, taught to how to deal with the sight of a dead body at your feet, opening his mouth, but somehow, although he knew what he had to say it took him a few seconds to form it: " It's alright. It is hard, but don't forget it, what you did. Remember it, but don't let it pull you down or it will break you. And you are stronger then that". He hadn't been quick enough to spare Tsuna the heavy burden of having killed another human, so all he could do was to comfort him, support him and overcome the terrible emotional hell he was going through, and he knew the brown haired male would manage it- but for now it was alright. It was okay for him to cry.

And if he used his shoulder for it it was alright as well, to take away some of the pain. Reborn gave him a glass of water, silently watching how his disciple drank it empty before taking him back to his room, carrying him in his arms, a small luxury he allowed himself despite Tsuna's weak protests. He just wanted to make sure he was fine. After tucking him back into his bed and putting a cool wash cloth over his forehead he sat next to his bed, watching him to make sure he would sleep. It felt like balsam on his soul, watching how the teenager's eyes slowly closed, tough first trying to stay open, staring at him, those honey lakes which shimmered in the moonlight before slowly closing, dark eyelashes fluttering until they fell down at last, his breath slowing down until it was calm and stable, lips slightly open and finally asleep, looking so vulnerable that Reborn wanted nothing more then to take him into his arms, press him against chest and kiss him softly, but he didn't dare, not wanting to disturb his sleep but also because he feared he wouldn't be able to keep him self under control.

So, when he was sure Tsuna was finally asleep he silently stood up and sneaked out of the room, returning to his own where he stripped down and put on loose, dark blue pants and a black shirt before laying down on the bed. But also he tried everything to relax and fall asleep he couldn't, so he gave up and instead stared out of the window, watching how the stars blinked in the dark velvet blue night sky.

He didn't know how long he had been laying there and just staring into the sky, it could have been an hour, two hours but also just ten minutes when that feeling reappeared again, that pressure inside his head and he bolted up, listening sharply, finally hearing a thing sound which slowly turned louder, the sound of crying riddled with sobs. Immediately he stood up and hurried to out to his room, knowing already what was the matter while cursing at himself inwardly, he should have known, he should have stayed and not go away. Opening the door he quickly stepped inside, seeing Tsuna crouched together on the bed, curled up while sobbing into the sheets, his whole body trembling and cramped up. His heart ached inside his chest, it hurt him to see him like that, but he knew what he had to do and slowly sat beside him to touch his back, stroking it, feeling how after a few seconds the teenager tensed up, wanting to turn around but he didn't let him, softly forcing the resisting brown haired back onto the bed before joining him, pressing Tsuna carefully against his chest and pulling the blanket over them, letting his hands continue to run up down his back.

He could feel how the smaller male was trembling, confused and so broken down, pain eating through his heart, the horror and shock kept him caged, his heart beating fast and unstable like that of a chased animal searching for safety while his body was all tensed up. He hadn't wanted him to experience this thing- taking away another one's life- like that, not prepared at all, open and vulnerable. Soon or later he would have done it, would have taught him that he had to do it someday, how he had to deal it, to not let it break your soul, to carry it as a reminder but not let it pull you down, because of his future as the Decimo of Vongola. But not like that. Not like that at all. All he could do was to offer him the comfort he needed now, despite every lesson he had given him about never crying as the boss he would let him. He knew that Tsuna would need time to overcome it, to deal with this forceful and drastic experience, but he would manage. Because he was strong. Stronger than everyone thought, and he believed in him.

But for now, it was okay. It was alright to let him cry, to stay with him in this night, all he wanted was to be there for him, so he slowly leaned down a bit, whispering soothingly: " It's alright. It's alright." And the boy in his arms finally relaxed, sobbing before he started to cry into his chest without any holding back, pressing himself closer in search for comfort and warmth and he let him, silently listening to his crying and sobbing, the emotions inside as crystal clear as tears, coming up from the core of his soul deep inside. He knew how difficult it was for him to let go like that, to expose himself to someone that much, showing his broken self when he was so open and vulnerable, and normally he would have felt the diffidence. But Tsuna didn't have, and it made him feel strange, surprise and confusion about how much he seemed to trust him. He let him cry, tensing up slightly when he felt arms clasping around his middle and the thin body pressing closer, like trying to reduce the distance between them to zero, but he didn't do anything against it, knowing that Tsuna needed it, and he would gladly give it to him, even if it meant the price was it would start to make him feel uncomfortable wit him being so close.

He tried to focus on the sounds Tsuna made, but couldn't really concentrate with him so close, their legs were tangled into each other, their arms around each other, his messy brown hair tickling his nose a bit and he unconsciously turned his head a bit, trying to not inhale his scent. _/ Don't get distracted, focus! /_, he told himself inwardly annoyed, shifting a bit closer to give him more warmth. This wasn't about him. It was about Tsuna. After a while the younger male stopped crying, it ebbed away into softer sobbing which sounded a lot less strained, but incredible exhausted before it stopped completely, only his body and breath were now trembling, but he still didn't let him go, continuing to hold him in his arms. They stayed like that for a while, tangled into each other, but Reborn twitched back when he suddenly felt how the trembling body in his arms started to move, unclasping it's grip around him before the boy pulled himself up until they were face to face, their noses brushing slightly, sending little shivers down the hitman's back but he kept himself under control. Honey colored eyes were staring into his, reddened from his crying around the edges and looking incredible tired and exhausted, the emotions inside them still swirling around but with a new one he couldn't explain although he was so close that he could have counted the tiny specks of lighter honey inside them.

He hold his gaze, not looking away, although he didn't know why his disciple felt the need to lock eyes before shying away after a minute, still feeling the trembling in his body. And when Tsuna lifted his hand slowly, carefully to touch his side burns he let him as well. It felt strange, feeling how someone else fingers were brushing them, a tingling sensation, and normally he would have kicked anyone even trying to do this, but this was Tsuna, and it felt different. Different, yes, but also strangely good, only with effort he could suppress the urge to close his eyes and let himself get pet by the younger male who still looked so wounded and lost, still needing comfort. He reached out as well, placing his hand against the unwounded cheek of the brown haired who twitched back but then relaxed again, closing his eyes before leaning into the touch with trembling lips, a tear forming in the corner of his eye before rolling down and leaving a wet, shimmering trail on the milky skin, making Reborn's heart ache again, wishing nothing more then that this had never happened to him.

After a while the black haired man stopped his stroking, but let the hand where it was, looking into Tsuna's face to see if he had calmed down a bit more who was opening his eyes, reluctant and shyly gazing at him with wet eyes, but the moment their eyes met again the brown haired teenager froze, a quiet gasp escaping his mouth while his eyes widened, something new appeared inside them, no, not new, it had already been there, hidden away and now practically exploding, filling them out to the brim, but he couldn't say what it was, the answer was lingering somewhere in his mind and yet he couldn't grasp it. The boy in his arms was trembling again, making him worry while he leaned down slightly to get a better look, would he cry again? In the next moment he almost bolted backwards, out of the bed, because suddenly Tsuna had gripped his face, holding it with his hands while he crawled closer, but he managed to stay in control and only twitched back a little, tensing up a little and watching how the teenager forced his trembling lips to form words: " " Please...", he sobbed, "Please...R-Reborn, please...let m-me...".

In the next moment he turned his head a little, feeling the pull on his head Reborn's eyes widened, losing his so carefully kept shield which he used to hide what he was feeling when he saw how those lips came closer, realizing Tsuna wanted to...kiss him. No, that couldn't be. In that moment he truly didn't know what to do, one side of him was ordering to get away as fast as possible, knowing he couldn't let that happen- but the other side of him screamed to get touched, to let that kiss happen no matter how wrong it was, pining over the younger male. He was so close, too close, only centimeters away from touching, those soft lips looked so tempting and inviting, he couls smell him, sweat and tears mixed with cinnamon, cacao and a summer breeze. But no, he couldn't. He couldn't let that happen. He was still so young, too young, and right now he was shaken, shaken by this chaos of emotions and the horrible memories of what had happened, simply searching for comfort from someone he trusted.

For the split of a second he was exposed, inwardly freaking out before he managed to gain his control back, quickly leaning back to avoid touching those soft lips and gently pulling the teenager down until his head rested under his chin, carefully pressing him back against his chest to calm him down, murmuring: "Dame- Tsuna...sleep now. I'll stay with you." Tsuna trembled inside his arms and he tightened his grip, soothing him, and slowly the exhausted and tired teenager fell asleep, his head leaning against his chest and his hands still gripping his shirt. Finally, when he was sure the younger male was really asleep Reborn was able to relax, staring at the pale, vulnerable face under messy brown hair before sighing softly and closing his eyes, silently wondering what he was supposed to do. He just knew he had to make sure something like that would ever happen again, the memories of blood oozing out and a thin body bucking up against his grip while screaming in pain were more then enough. All he could do was to protect him and be his tutor. Nothing more. No matter how much more he wanted then that.

So he forced himself to act like always, watching how Tsuna grew up, from the still slightly scrawny sixteen year old teenager into an eighteen year old young man, the formerly rather thin body having developed into a bigger one- though still smaller than himself, lean and agile with a hidden strength in those muscles. The skin which had been more milky before now was darker, having the tempting color of sun kissed skin, smooth and warm, only marred by occasional bruises, scratches from training and those four small scars on his side he got from those bullets at that fateful day. His face had also changed, now being much more mature with higher cheekbones then before and sharper edges, having lost it's baby fat completely, but it was still soft and nice with that strangely appealing look which had now increased even more with his grow, full, seductive lips which looked like they were made for kissing and able to form the most beautiful smiles. Then his eyes, which no longer were those big, almost baby like innocent ones Tsuna had with fourteen and up to sixteen, they were smaller now, but not too small, just the right size and slightly almond shaped, enlaced by surprisingly long eyelashes, the color which had been a light honey brown was now darker with lighter stripes going through, a color which was strangely seductive and mysterious if he lowered his eyelids a bit, without even knowing it's effect it could have on other people.

Crowned by that brown, unruly hair which tended to always look a bit like he just got out from bed, no matter how much Tsuna trimmed it he looked very handsome, something he had already been before, but it had taken some time to make that good look appear from underneath that insecurity and shyness, not to mention the usual insecurity from being called useless and weak confidence. He had grown from that small, insecure and scrawny fourteen years old into an average sized young male with pleasant looks which were at the second look suddenly much more striking, the details of his good looks much sharper then before and breathtaking, in other words he was someone who's good looks you only saw if you looked closer, but then you would be swept off your feet. He was now much more confident and stood taller then before, more open with other people and no longer easily afraid of doing things wrong, he was stronger in body, mind and soul, ready to protect everyone who was dear to him in dangerous situations, and Reborn knew that all guardians respected Tsuna a lot, though it didn't always look like that and that they would all risk their life for him without hesitating . He was anything but weak, and Reborn felt proud to see how strong he was now, the training having done the desired effect in those two years, years which he counted as some of his happiest time he ever had.

Though it was a torn feeling because at the same time those two years...had been like hell for him as well. Being so close and yet so far away from the one he wanted, the one he desired, the protective need and jealousy had barely been suppressed, but he couldn't do anything against it. No matter how often he told himself that he couldn't have him, that he should stop wanting him and either be celibate or find someone else to sooth his hunger at the worst times and numb his frustrated feelings which were putting him in a bad mood, it didn't help even a bit, and for the first time he was not in control of his body and mind. The only solution he had found was to suppress it, bury it deep down inside him, locking it away to not go crazy with Tsuna in his presence and act like always. But the prize for it was heavy. As a baby it had already been bad, but after he had gotten his adult body back...His desire had been strong in his infant body but he had been able to suppress it fairly well, it had been easy to satisfy his hunger quickly and discretely, having more problems with dealing with his biting jealousy and possessiveness, changing when those dreams started to haunt his body and mind like an invisible torture.

It was always the same person, the same slim body, the same brown and messy hair, the same honey colored eyes, the same soft lips he had already tasted once...It was torture, pure sexual torture, and he was unable to block them out, having them again and again while trying to figure out a way to make them, stop from coming though he knew it was futile, it made about as much sense as trying to stop the sun from shining, he was already dependent on him. He couldn't stop himself from staring at his disciple whenever the opportunity was there, sneaking little, forbidden glances from him when he was sure nobody would see or notice it, watch him from a safe distance, not wanting anyone to find out. It was a reflex he couldn't stop from doing, a need fueled by his inner hunger although he knew it was dangerous, walking on a thin line between keeping it as a secret and getting found out, he wanted anything then to deal with the chaos coming after being spread through the whole family if he didn't threatened a few people to shut their mouths. He was a hitman after all. And hitmen kept their secrets.

Worse was that those little bits of glances at the teenager did only increase the hunger which was raging inside him, like that time at the kitchen table. He had been up early at that day, having been plagued by another one of those intense wet dreams in the night and thus having barely slept which didn't really lift his mood. Suddenly he had heard how someone else was silently walking downstairs which irritated him because usually he was the first to get up in this household, waiting two minutes before he got up and looked to see how no one else then his idiotic, stupidly tempting disciple left the house dressed in sports clothes. It was rare for the teenager to get up that early in the morning, but he wouldn't stop him- he would question him later why he went out that early, with the support of his nice gun if Tsuna refused to answer immediately. He watched how the younger male walked slowly then became faster until he was jogging fast, down the street until he turned and disappeared around the corner, leaning back he returned his attention to the paper work sent over by the Ninth in weak hope of that it would numb the brooding desire pulsing through his body, but not even the boring paperwork necessary for the family was able to distract him.

Still he forced himself to work on it, knowing it would bring him nothing if he stopped with it and do other stuff, just writing or rather filling out the last few details before he had finally finished it and leaned back while rubbing his eyes, straightening up when he sensed someone downstairs, a familiar presence which both lifted and worsened his mood a bit while at the same time his body tensed up. Annoyed with himself and that troubling desire he stood up, smoothing his suit before he walked downstairs, knowing that he couldn't avoid him without letting it look suspicious- not that he thought he was even able to stand being away from him a long time, the mere thought made his stomach tighten painfully. Downstairs he heard clattering in the kitchen and slowly walked towards and into it, his nose being greeted by the wonderful smell of espresso which already calmed him down a bit, the effect almost disappearing in an instant when he saw who was standing in front of the coffee machine, the other one hadn't heard or noticed him yet. "Either I'm seeing an illusion or my lessons of early rising have sunk in a little too deep. Why are you up so early Dame- Tsuna?"

With slight pleasure he saw how the other one twitched, satisfied that he could still scare him a little before the brown haired spun around frightened, honey eyes looking at him surprised and with a hint of nervousness mixed with something else, but the emotion had disappeared to fast for him to decipher it, sinking back into those honey colored depths, sniffing before he asked, genuinely surprised but hiding it with some mockery: "You know how to make espresso? Didn't know you were capable of that." The teenager twitched, his eyebrows lowering a bit before he replied, his snappy answer surprising the hitman: "There are a lot of things you still don't know about me". Tsuna was never really snappy. He got annoyed, yes, but never snappy. Because snappy was already close to irony, and that was something he never used- only Reborn to mock him to his heart's content. He let it slide, only lifting an eyebrow to show his surprise before he answered: "Seems like someone didn't sleep that well in the night, hmm? I'm not surprised, you look like shit." No matter what he was feeling and what his body wanted, he would never stop being who he was- which meant he would never stop annoying and mocking his disciple.

After all he still had to make sure he grew a thick skin against things like that because his future meetings with other families surely wouldn't always be lead in a polite note. "Good morning to you, too", the brunette grumbled in reply, making Reborn's mouth curl up slightly before he grabbed the cup from his hands, suppressing the shiver and non audible purring his inner beast gave when their skin brushed each other, a hot spark which dissolved quickly when he sat down and started to read his newspaper which was already on the table being covered with breakfast. Staring at the first pages he heard Tsuna sit down as well before the sound of a bread being grabbed and clattering of a knife were audible, small, non important things which still managed to capture his attention and senses although he was trying to read the article on the page- because they were made by him. Those little, random things- like reading, eating, talking with others, writing or daydreaming while looking at the sky- had been there and he had never really paid much attention to them, but suddenly he found them so much more capturing while he secretly watched him. Forcing his attention back to the words in front of him he tried to focus, but ended up listening with half of his mind to what his disciple was doing while his other brain half read the article and took in the information.

Besides the occasional paper rustling and Tsuna's sound of eating they were silent, saying nothing for several minutes before Reborn finally decided to break it with a casual question, testing if he could catch the honey eyed male off guard: "So, you were out to run again, am I right?" To his slight disappointment Tsuna answered almost immediately, slowly saying: "Yeah, I was", unfazed while he bit into a slice of bread. The hitman grumbled inwardly, deciding to use brasher methods which were more effective, letting his hand slide down to quietly grab his gun and let it whip out fast, pointing it at Tsuna who twitched back while not looking up from his newspaper: "Next time you better tell me when you go out so early or I'll shoot you with a gravity bullet like I did with Lambo." He didn't like it at all when Tsuna went out alone and without telling him, going somewhere else where he couldn't keep an eye on him and doing things he didn't know of, so he had to make sure his disciple knew that he was still a disciple and he his tutor. The brunette tensed up before quickly saying while lifting his hands in defense: "Okay, okay! Please put away the gun! I don't want to get shot in the morning so early!"

"Good boy", Reborn teased, flipping a page before he continued: "Mind to tell me, dear disciple, why you were up so early to run?" "I just felt like...", was the slow reply, something else resonating in those four words before fading away, deciding he would press on it later Reborn answered: "Is that so...", faking disinterest. Inwardly he was sure that the smaller male was hiding something, but he would think about it later. "How did you even notice that I was up and out?" The question made him chuckle, with a smirk he replied: "I'm a hitman Dame- Tsuna, in case you haven't noticed yet", making sure it sounded enough mockingly with a hint of irony, adding: "I was already awake at that time when you got up and decided to leave the house. Not that quiet if I might add, it was about as quiet as an elephant tramping through a shop full of porcelain." Of course both knew that wasn't true, because if Tsuna wasn't one thing it was being loud, at least not always. During those four years they now knew each other he had learned how to move quiet and without attracting attention, now being able to move almost as quiet and fast as Reborn, though he still needed some training- he would never really be able to move like a hitman, lacking the years of experience Reborn possessed.

After that both were quiet again, Tsuna grabbing another slice of bread to smear some hazel nut spread on it while Reborn continued to read- or trying to concentrate on reading the newspaper, finding it more and more difficult with the urge to look at the other one growing bigger and bigger and finally he gave in the urge, glancing at Tsuna over the edge of the newspaper. He almost dropped it when he saw what the brown haired was doing and only thanks to his hard acquired control over years he neither let go nor made any traitorous sounds- but he was close, so close to give in to his hunger. Tsuna was licking his fingers, letting his tongue swipe over the tips in slow, unconsciously sensual licks which made Reborn's body tense up while a spark of desire flamed up inside him, setting his body on fire like dry grass while he stared. He was unable to look away, frozen, being captured by the sight of that pink tongue swirling around the middle finger, the forefinger in a hypnotic dance, staring at those soft lips he had tasted once which were wrapped around them and imaging them to be wrapped around his fingers.

God, he wanted him. Right here, right now, on this kitchen table, rough and wild, without any question. He wanted to rip off his shirt and pants and expose his alluring, slim body, touching him, entering him and making him scream, fucking him into bliss until he was unable to walk for days, again and again, not caring if anyone heard or saw them- he _wanted _the others to know, to let them see to whom their boss, Tsuna, his disciple belonged to, marked as his, only his, raw possessiveness born from that wild beast deep inside him which would rip apart anyone daring to touch his property without hesitating. The heat had crawled down, having reached lower body parts and pooled in his loins which tensed up, all he had to do was to drop that newspaper and reach for him, he was so close, only a meter away...No. He couldn't. He couldn't do that.

With great effort he pulled himself together, inwardly slapping himself to come to his senses and suppressing the desire, pushing it back into a a corner somewhere deep inside him before he looked back at his newspaper, continuing to read like nothing had happened. It had only lasted for one second and yet it had felt like an eternity, but he couldn't let himself get pulled down by that. He stayed calm, letting his usual expression cover his inner fight until it was over, drinking the rest of his espresso and exchanged a few more mocking words with Tsuna before the teenager stood up and excused himself for doing packing the stuff for school into his bag. The moment he left the kitchen Reborn let the newspaper sink onto the table and closed his eyes, clenching his teeth before he stood up as well, putting away his dirty flatware, then he silently left to go to the small office room, wondering how long he would be able to bear it. Maybe he should just- but no, he couldn't. He couldn't let it happen. It was just not possible.

The next days he pulled himself together extra hard, wanting to keep himself under control as much as possible after this slip of him which could have ended bad if he hadn't stopped himself fast enough- he had to punish himself somehow. But it was hard, so hard to resist even more, keeping himself so hard under control that it felt like he was caught, frozen, covered with an ice skin which would shatter like glass the moment he let go, constricting him and taking his breath away. He both feared and longed to let that smooth, unaffected mask he was wearing slip, to let it break and act like he really wanted. But it was almost impossible to keep control when not only at day he had to bear being in Tsuna's presence and at night with those dreams haunting him, he couldn't find any rest, it was driving him crazy, and after a while he gave in a little to numb at least a little of this hunger. It had been after one peculiar vivid dream which made it almost impossible for him to concentrate on the training with Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto, supported and also lead by Lal Mirch and Colonnello who had come over to help a little with training and see how everything was going.

"Come on, go faster you wimps! That is all you can do? I wonder how you managed to come this far like that!", Lal Mirch yelled at the three teenagers, next to her Colonnello laughed and cheered for them, saying to to her: "Ah, come on, they are not doing half bad, so don't be so brash, kora!" The black haired woman glared at him, making him shrink away with a nervous smile while beside them Reborn also watched the three males training together, eyes fixed on a certain brown haired, trying to only concentrate on how he moved and not things like the way his neck glistened with sweat, perfectly calm and controlled on the outside. Inwardly the clock ticked, making the countdown until he couldn't bear it anymore.

He needed to get away and get some release. Now. "I'm going back home. There are a few things I have to finish for the Ninth, so continue without me. Got that?", he shortly said, looking at the two other arcobalenos who exchanged surprised glances before nodding, Colonnello opening his mouth to say something but he didn't wait for it and turned around, disappearing with the speed of a hitman. Just a few minutes and he reached it,quickly going inside after he made sure no one had seen him where he went upstairs, hesitating in front of his room with the door knob already in his hand before he turned around, deciding the shower was a better place for what he wanted to do. He already felt so hot and sweaty that he might as well wash his body completely. Reborn quickly grabbed fresh clothes and towels before he went into the bathroom, locking the door behind him before he glanced at the clock at the wall and guessed how much time he had. Since they were still training it would probably take them about fifteen to twenty minutes, they had almost been finished.

Plenty of time for him. The hitman took of his clothes and folded them neatly before placing them on the cupboard where usually the towels were placed, taking off his beloved fedora and running his hand through the black hair, over the curled sideburns, then he threw a short glance at his mirror image before he stepped into the shower and turned on the water. He hissed slightly when the cold water hit him, it did nothing to the hard on which had already formed, nevertheless he waited until the water turned warmer and breathed in, closing his eyes while his body tensed up and he let his hands slowly trail down his body, over his chest, his hard stomach until it reached his erection. The hitman shuddered when his hand touched the hot length, letting it slowly stroke over the sensitive skin, the tip to tease it and god, did it feel good to finally let out some of the tension having been suppressed inside him, desire pulsing through his veins and he arched up into his hand, clenching his teeth to suppress any sounds. Faster.

He needed to feel more and stroke himself harder, trying to imagine some woman he had laid in the first three months after his rebirth as an adult, a blurred picture of some dark blonde female appeared, writhing underneath him and trying to make him hot with her body, cursing silently he tried to remember her face, her breasts but it didn't work. His focus slipped when another stroke made him groan quietly and the woman blurred again, morphing into a slim male body, half lowered honey eyes staring at him with desire, messy brown hair and tanned skin, hands grabbing his neck and pulling him closer, flush against the other one while full lips met his, and with a desperate hungry groan he gave in. His hand on his cock went faster, rougher with the pictures appearing in front of his mind, it felt so wrong to do this, thinking of him in the shower while pleasuring himself, but he needed it so badly, just a little to not loose control in his presence.

He imagined him underneath him, shuddering in pleasure while his hands roamed all over his body, hard nipples and smooth, naked skin glistening with sweat, so tempting and hot, driving him insane, his body bucked up, heat rolling through his veins while he thrust into his hand. Gasping he pressed his other hand against the cool tiles, a shocking difference to his heated body, his nails scratched over the smooth surface while he tried to focus, his sight was blurring, pictures of Tsuna flashing behind his eyes, now in front of him, wet and naked and clinging onto him, wrapping his legs around his waist to kiss him slow and sensual, offering his neck to let him bite into the skin. His grip around his cock tightened, pre- cum oozing out and staining his fingers shortly before it was washed away by the water, making his hand even slicker while he rubbed faster, breathing hard and fast, he needed more, much more, feeling himself coming closer to climax.

Reborn was so close, he just needed a little more, a little harder, he could practically taste it on his tongue, him on his tongue, the memory of one, forbidden and sinful kiss which send another wave of heat through his body, in his mind a picture of Tsuna appeared, the way he licked his fingers. The memory changed, now the brown haired was licking something else, sucking on his fingers, a wet tongue swirling around the tips before going lower and lower, licking over his chest, his hard stomach, dipping into his navel, lower, lower, until he reached his throbbing length and- In the next moment he came hard, his hot semen spurting onto the tiles, his control over himself broken while the orgasm shook his entire body and he fought, choking on that name he didn't want to say but lost and moaned that name huskily and desperate: _Tsuna...". _Gasping quietly he leaned his head against the tiles, trying to catch his breath before he opened his eyes and stared at the white body fluid slowly dripping down his hands and the tiles, getting washed away by the water and disappearing in the drain. For a while he just stood there, letting the water run down his naked body while he slowly came down from his orgasm, feeling exhausted and tired, his hunger wasn't the least satisfied, only numbed a tiny- like the size of a water drop compared to that of the ocean.

After a minute he finally shook himself and washed himself quickly and methodically, making sure to get rid off the smell of cum, sweat and heat clinging on him. He didn't want to leave any evidence behind, not even a tiny bit, not a drop, not even the breeze of a smell should be found, not on him, not in the bathroom, so the hitman made sure to thoroughly clean everything before he put on the fresh clothes and quietly left the bathroom to go to his own room. Inside Reborn threw his dirty clothes into the laundry basket and sat down on his bed, staring through the window outside where the sky was slowly becoming darker and the sun was sinking down, painting everything in pink, yellow and gold with edges of darker blue. He felt ashamed of himself, that he had given in and practically used Tsuna- used him- for his desire, to satisfy his need in this way, feeling like he had dirtied his innocence, guilty, dirty, dangerous- and worse was that he still wanted more, the beast inside him would never give him peace if he never claimed Tsuna as his- the thing he couldn't let happen. All he could do was to bear with it until he would maybe find a better solution.

It was around 6 o' clock when Reborn went upstairs, wanting to get a cup of his espresso before he would go and wake up his disciple in an amusing way- at least for him, only to be surprised when he saw a certain someone already awake and just laying the table for breakfast, looking up when the hitman stepped into the kitchen and examined him half irritated, half annoyed. "Oh, good morning Reborn", Tsuna greeted him casually with a light smile, " I was already wondering when you would come down for breakfast, but it seems like I don't have to wake you up, hm?" The honey eyed male wandered over to the coffee machine and took away a cup of espresso before handing the steaming liquid over to the older man who was staring at him with a lifted eyebrow, his senses on alert. Something was fishy. Something was different about the younger male...His disciple looked at him, dark honey eyes meeting his questioning, then something flashed inside them but was gone in a second before the teenager spoke: "Uhm, Reborn, is something wrong with the espresso? This isn't the first one I made so far, you know that, it just has extra much cream...Why don't you sit down and eat with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with it. I'm just wondering Dame- Tsuna why you are up so early- again. What did you do that you are trying to bribe me with a breakfast? What are you planning?", he asked with slightly narrowed eyes while sitting down on his usual place and eying the other, snorting when Tsuna rolled his eyes and answered: "I did nothing, so I'm not trying to bribe you as you expressed or whatever you think. I don't understand what is so wrong with getting up early and making breakfast for you and me- Mom went over to a friend of hers. I just...felt like doing it, that's all", the brown haired said defensive before sitting down as well and fishing for a slice of bread to put it on his plate, filling his glass with some orange juice, then he leaned back and looked at Reborn with his arms crossed, slightly hurt and with a tiny pout: "You' re not gonna eat?" The black haired male rolled his eyes and also grabbed a slice of bread while glancing at Tsuna who had, now that he had also took something, started to butter his bread, looking like always- but the arcobaleno didn't trust his innocence behavior in the least.

The brown haired was up to something, he just didn't know what yet- true, he acted like always, and yet Reborn couldn't help but feel strangely uneasy, a tiny nagging in the back of his head which made his senses vibrate, feeling that something else was hidden underneath Tsuna's behavior. But what? And why? Or was he just overreacting because of last night? He glanced at the honey eyed male from the corner of his eyes, watching how he bit into his strawberry jam bread and looked through the kitchen window, one leg pulled up to rest on his chair while the other hung down relaxed. Nothing was wrong in his acting or moving, no tensing, no nervousness or anything similar, only the vague of that something he had seen in his eyes had been different. Sighing softly he pushed his fedora little up and grabbed the newspaper which was already laying there, starting to read while he decided inwardly he would shake him down later about the true reasons of getting up again early in the morning and doing this breakfast.

Last time had been different, it had been obvious Tsuna hadn't been able to sleep very good and needed to do something in the morning hours, with the slightly darker skin under his eyes and his snappy reply. With the sounds of Tsuna chewing on his bread quietly and relaxed he also relaxed a bit, reading the first two pages which were about some local news of markets and a new shop opening, flipping a page when the paper brushed something and sent a breeze of smell over to him, reminding him of his espresso. Blindly but unerringly he reached for it, lifting it up to his lips to take a hearty gulp before putting it back onto the desk, then he continued to read the third page, looking up when he heard the other one get up and putting away his plate. "Already finished Dame- Tsuna?", he asked, eyes returning to the newspaper while the younger male replied: "Yes, I'm finished. Don't want to eat that much now, I'll grab something for breakfast at school later", turning around to look at the hitman, the corner of his mouth curling up into a grin before he chuckled lightly. "What's the matter?", Reborn asked and looked up with a lifted eyebrow, having felt eyes on him, slightly irritated. "Oh, nothing big", Tsuna shrugged before he strolled closer until he was standing in front of the black haired and leaned down a bit, acting before Reborn even realized what he was intending to do.

In the next moment a thumb touched his lips and he froze, feeling how it slowly, very slowly slid over them, the contact being interrupted for a second before the thumb came back, this time swiping over them carefully and in a way which made Reborn's body tense up like a tightly strung bow, a wave of heat chasing through his body. In the next moment the finger was gone and Tsuna leaned back slightly, slowly lifting his thumb- which now had some espresso cream on it's tip- to his mouth, letting it pause there for a moment before he opened his mouth, licking with his pink tongue over it and making the cream disappear in one go. " You had some cream on your lips, that's all", the smaller male said casually, smiling at the momentarily stunned hitman before he turned around and walked upstairs: "Gonna pack my stuff now, so just eat!", he called before disappearing into his room, leaving the frozen hitman behind who first stared at the innocent, still steaming espresso cup.

In the next moment he almost ripped apart the newspaper with the shock running through his body, fingers twitching before he slowly lifted them to touch his lips, feeling them tingle before he stared at the stairs where Tsuna had disappeared, hundred of thoughts whirling through his mind. What the hell was that? The brown haired had touched him, touched his lips with his thumb, a gesture to simply clean his mouth although he hadn't really needed him to do that- but in a way...a way that was anything than innocent, purposely slow, carefully, like he had explored his lips, in such an arousing way that it felt like he had kissed him, leaving his mark on them. The hitman felt a spark of heat prickling sharply under his skin, gritting his teeth in annoyance he stood up, leaving the house to do some work while inside his mind his thoughts whirled around like a storm in confusion, deciding it was better to think about Tsuna's strange 'thumb cleaning' later.

Later became a lot later then he had thought- though he did not even get the time to think about it with something else coming as well- because he had unexpectedly gotten a call from the Ninth who had given him a small mission, to meet someone from another family about some business matters. It had actually been in another city, so when he came back it was already late in the afternoon, not with the best mood, that family member he had to meet turned out to be a woman who had obviously fallen for him at the first sight, lusting after him. Through the whole meeting she had casually flirted with him persistently, even continuing when he showed no interest and determined to bed him, and since the meeting unfortunately included to take a look at several files in a company she even booked a room for him- with the obvious intent to visit him and 'speak' about some of the things they had seen.

Luckily he had been able to refuse politely in a charming way, telling her he absolutely had to go back after everything because he had another urgent meeting to attend to, almost cheering in relief and gloating when her face had fell at his answer, but not without making him spit out his cell phone number- which of course was a fake number. Well, not really a fake since it was the office number of the Vongola family concerning business with other families, but of course he didn't tell her, just wanting to get away from that hungry woman as fast as possible. He hadn't disliked her when they first met, but the moment he saw how she eyed him with hidden desire while staying professionally- he had to give her some credit for that- he had wanted nothing more then disappear as fast as possible. It wasn't like she had been ugly or really pushy like he had experienced more than enough, actually she had been very sexy, a body with hot curves and a pretty face with light brown hair and green eyes, glasses complementing her serious but playfully subtle, sexy appearance.

The black haired man didn't mind being the one to be chased or being captured, it was a nice change once and a while from being the hunter, though of course the ones who wanted him had to work really hard since he didn't want to let himself get caught that easy, he had his standards- and if he liked him/ her he played along or even turned the tables, always enjoying the shocked, but also pleasured surprise in his victims face from realizing they had been the chased ones. Had she lived already at that time when he hadn't been cursed and he had met her he probably would have taken her- but not today, never, with his heart and body already being controlled, captured by someone else. Maybe he would have fucked her as a one night stand in those three months after he had gotten his adult body back, but nothing more, neither becoming her boyfriend nor her weekend lover, never. She never had a chance at all.

"Oh, good afternoon Reborn! You are finally back! I hope your meeting went well!", Nana greeted him cheerfully, working in the kitchen to clean it properly while humming a tune. "Good afternoon to you, too, mother", he greeted her politely, putting the bag he was holding onto the floor to grab something to drink, "It went well, everything is fine, thanks." "Oh, dear, I bet you must be hungry by now, surely you haven't eaten anything yet!", the woman exclaimed, "We have already eaten, but if you want I could of course prepare you something small, a snack or whatever you want...". The hitman waved off, smiling at her lightly: "Don't trouble yourself, it's alright. Actually I'm not really hungry, I have already eaten something. But thanks for asking me...". The black haired man looked around, eying his surroundings, suddenly remembering something: "I don't see a certain someone down here. Where is Dame- Tsuna?" "Oh, Tsuna? He is here, at home, probably in his room. Since you weren't here he did some training with his friends, at least he told me so."

"I see...", Reborn mumbled, emptying his glass off the water inside he sat it aside on the table and, with a nod at Nana, turned around to go upstairs with his briefcase, inwardly debating whether he should first look what his retarded disciple was doing or first drop his briefcase in his room. He felt still rather enervated and decided to take a shower, it would help him to relax a bit, then he would look what the honey eyed was up to- he probably was working on his homework. With a light but exactly calculated swing he hauled the briefcase next to his desk and loosened his tie a bit, running a hand through the black hair while sighing. Damn. His body wanted release again. Fucking desire. Maybe he should have fucked that woman from the other family, it could have helped him a bit and numb the cursed desire. The hitman walked to the bathroom, a change of fresh clothes in his arm and pulled on the door knob to get in and have a relaxing shower- maybe with a bit more then just showering.

But what he hadn't expected was that the door was locked. Surprised Reborn pulled again, but the door didn't budge and he stilled, listening, hearing the sounds of water dripping and quiet rustling from a towel and clothes. It was probably- in the next moment the lock clicked and the door swung open and Tsuna stepped outside, making Reborn's jaw practically drop if he didn't had himself so good under control, instead his eyes widened for the split of a second. It wasn't the shock of seeing _Tsuna_, the one he had wanted to see the least now, it was more the way he looked like. The younger male looked like he had just come out from the shower, drops of water glistening on the tempting sun tanned skin shimmering seductively and fuck, did he look hot. Reborn was unable to turn around and go away like his numbed mind screamed at him, his body was frozen, standing where he had been when the door had opened, he couldn't look away and stared, his eyes slowly wandered up and down the sight in front of him, completely captivated.

Tsuna was half naked, his exposed upper body glistening with the water drops on it, looking absolutely delicious and arousing with his lean, but well muscled chest, the flat stomach with the wet navel, the nipples which were slightly darker then the skin color and hard from the coolness of outside in comparison to the bathroom temperature. Reborn felt a wave of heated desire explode inside him, rolling through his veins like a drug while he fought to not loose his control, the blood pulsing hard and fast, rushing downwards and making his manhood stir to life, much to his silent horror, but still he couldn't look away. The younger male looked absolutely breathtaking while standing there with a slightly flushed skin, only clad in a pair of loose jeans and with a towel in his hand, looking at him with those dark honey eyes, together with the brown hair even messier then usual and still partly wet, the soft looking skin and the full lips he practically oozed that unconscious- or at least unplanned- and careless sexiness, natural and so much more arousing then any tawdrily dressed men or women he had met.

In Reborn eyes his look practically screamed 'Fuck me, right here, right now' and god, how much he wanted to. If the honey eyed male still still stood there in three minutes he didn't know what he would do, his hunger was so close to rip his self control into two and abandon any sense of logic. "Oh, hi Reborn! How was your meeting? I hope it went well, you were away almost the whole afternoon", Tsuna greeted him with a smile while drying his hair, "Since you were away I went and trained with Yamamoto and Gokudera alone, I hope you don't mind-", he interrupted himself, seeming to remember something before he quickly stepped aside to let the hitman into the bathroom, continuing: "Oh, sorry, you surely also wanted to take a shower. I took one after training since I felt so sweaty and hot, but here, I won't hinder you any longer." With that the brown haired turned around and unhurried walked back to his room while continuing to dry his hair, like under a hypnosis Reborn turned around to watch him go back, his eye immediately glued themselves onto his wet, strong back, the way the shorter hairs on his neck curled up a bit due the wetness before following a water drop rolling down, over the back before it disappeared under the hem of his jeans, he narrowed his eyes a bit to see more clearly, blinking before doing a double take.

The jeans which clung almost skin tight to his nice legs and delicious, oh so well formed and rounded ass- probably due the rest of wetness on the skin which made the cloth stick on it- and were already dangerously low on his disciple's hips, were slowly sliding a bit deeper, revealing a line of slightly lighter skin. That- and the way those goddamn jeans made his pants tighten with the way they were showing off Tsuna's perfect ass, curved and luscious pressing against the cloth, without any visible lines disturbing it- made him realize that...no other seams meant...no underwear. Fuck. In the next second he turned around and went into the bathroom, as fast as possible, not caring how strange it looked because he fucking needed to take care of his throbbing boner right now or he would storm into Tsuna's room to fuck his brains out. If he had turned around he would have seen that Tsuna had stopped, watching him disappear into the bathroom with a smile which was anything but innocent before he turned and strolled into his room with glowing honey eyes. Reborn didn't know that this was only the beginning.

**So, that was it. Chapter 3., **

**in all it's glory ( What am I writing?) and street dirt (Okay, I don't get myself). **

**That was a difficult, well, birth, if I can say it that way, but it was also a lot of fun to write it all in Reborn's POV. It was an interesting experience to try and think like him, more or less. **

**I doubt I did a very good job, but I tried my best to show what he is feeling, why it is so complicated ( or rather easy) for him. Maybe I did portray him a bit...too emotional? **

**Too OOC? But I think, just because he is a hitman and always acts so cool and controlled doesn't mean he is feeling that way, he is also a human or, a man, and in his role as a tutor for Tsuna it is bound for him to feel conflicted about everything. Right?**

**Please have mercy on me for this first try^^"**

**I also have to mention that halfway at some point I really lost sight of how to write something, that part when Tsuna was shot, I think I mixed up the times pretty bad, sorry for that. This part is also the one I'm the least satisfied with, but decide that on your own. Not to forget these few sexy scenes...dear lord, I fear they sucked, especially the shower scene...**

***hiding my face in my hands***

**Just how will I be able to write chapter 4., this will be a disaster! **

**Anyway...I'll stop whining now and wait for your reviews :)**

**your author**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! (Please, I want some nice, long ones to have a comfort for the feeling of having fucked it up!) Pretty please? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi my dear readers!**

**First I want to apologize once again. **

**I'm really really sorry for all those who thought this was an update, **

**please forgive me for this. It has been already such a long time since the last chapter appeared and surely you are waiting impatiently for the 4. chapter, **

**but you will still have to wait a good time.**

**Frankly I haven't even really started to write it yet. **

**No, I don't want to stop writing this story, don't worry, it's another thing. **

**Right now for me my final exams are coming close, in about two weeks they start, **

**and I'm unable to really concentrate on writing with all the learning and worrying about the exams. **

**All I've been doing concerning "I'm not a kid anymore" is to let my mind wander during the lessons and learning to find a few new ideas of how to do chapter 4. and chapter 5. ( the extra chapter). **

**That is why I'm writing this, I'm asking you to please stay patient a while longer. I want to stay 'on break' with writing it until the tests are over and then I'll be finally able to just think of the story, okay? I don't think it would turn out very good if I were to write it now- and I really want to make the chapter worth your waiting time.**

**I really hope you can understand that and please stay a bit longer patient, I will try my best as soon as the tests are over I'll start since I'll be having lots of free time then.**

**I really hope you can understand my reasons.**

**Before I stop: there is a second thing I wanted to tell you. Maybe a few of you already know, but...if you have read on Fanfictions first side about modernizations you will have noticed that Fanfiction may remove stories which are in breach with the rating system. In other words stories which are clearly not M but MA which are not allowed, showing explicit violence and/ or sex- stories like I have written. If they will really start searching for stories like that to take them out...well, I think you can all imagine what will happen with Fanfiction.**

**This also applies to "I'm not a kid anymore" I think. There might not have been very much explicit stuff yet, but since I always write my sex scenes explicit...I might have to move over to Adultfanfiction or other places. That is why I'm asking you all to try and protest against it, write notes and put them in your stories to say you are against it.**

**I don't really know to what extent they will change things, but maybe you have a better idea.**

**I know, author notes are in real forbidden, but I just wanted to let you know...**

**Thanks a lot for your wonderful support so far!**

**I will try my best with the next two chapters!**

**your author**

**Kamo-chan**

**You don't have to write reviews- but if you got a question send me a private message, okay?**


End file.
